TLoS Rise of the Elements
by NumberShadow
Summary: The world saved reconstruction has begun, and the saviors Spyro and Cynder's return is eagerly awaited, only for bad new to come their way concerning Ignitus; now the search for a new guardian of fire has begun.
1. Chapter 1

"All right keep it moving, we still have other refugees to get down here." A small glowing golden dragnfly named Sparx ordered. The last few days had been really hectic since parting with Spyro and Cynder after The Destroyer crossed the belt of fire. The only reason he wasn't with the two dragons now was because Spyro told him he was needed more here at the underground city, helping everyone get situated for the the supposed end of the world.  
"Sparx." A voice called out to him but he wasn't paying attention being caught up in his own thoughts.  
"Sparx!" The voice called out again but with a little more force in it, still the dragonfly remained unresponsive.  
"Sparx!" This time the voice roared out, that seemed to work because the dragonfly jolted out of his thought.  
"W-what Happened?" Sparx stammered before he realized Terrador was behind him, and behind him were more of the refugees ready to be moved. "I know your worried about Spyro and Cynder but try to stay focused on the matter at hand."  
"-yeah all right...after this group, no more in this area, the ledges get too dangerous from here, we'll have to go to the next set of caves I showed you from here." Terrador just nodded before directing the moles and cheetahs, to the next area pointed out and being mindful of the ledges that were too unstable for safety.  
"Oh yeah...hey Terrador!" Sparx called out.  
"Yes?"  
"Has Cyril and Hunter been able to get back with my parents, and the rest of my village yet?"  
"Actually, I was just about to check that out for you, so I don't know yet bu-" Before he could continue another dragon came down with a bunch of smaller glowing lights hovering close by.  
"Sparx, my boy is that you?"  
"Mom, Dad it's great to see you again!" He said flying over to them and hugging them both as tightly as his tiny arms could.  
"Yes, it is nice to see you again. But can you please tell us why we were eveacuated from our homes, and where is your brother Spyro?" At the mention of his brothers name his antennae droped as he remembered why he wasn't beside him now.  
"It's...it's a really long story that can't be told right now mom." Before anymore questions could be asked Hunter decided to make himself known to the small crowd of dragons and dragonflies.  
"Yes, he's right we'll have you informed abouth teh whereabouts' of Spyro later but for now please come with me for your shelter." Flash and Nina still wanted to question further, but they could tell more or less that whatever the reason for why they were where there had everyone else pretty tense, so they dropped the topic for now, and followed the cheetah deeper into the crowds to their shelter.  
"All right then, now that Cyril is back he can help us move more of the refugees to shelter, and have Volteer to...wait where is he anyway?"  
he's keeping a lookout with Chief Prowlus on how many evacuees are left and how close The Destroyer is to the volcano so-" Before Cyril could finish the said cheetah came running almost out of breath.  
"We...we have to hurry that thing is..." he coked on his words before he caught his breath if only to speak a little more calmly, but still in a scared tone of voice. "We have to hurry up that thing is at the last stretch of the burned lands, Volteer said we have maybe about another 5 hours at the most before its at the volcano!"  
"That isn't good...how many still need shelter out there?" Cyril questioned  
"We just got the outlaying population coming in just now from what Ia saw after Volteer told me to come report this to you, we have to pick up the pace right now!" The golden color from Sparx's face drained right off as he looked off into the distance as the destroyer was crawling towards the place it came from, as his thoughts were onece again on his brother Spyro, and the one who he made a promise with to keep him safe, Cynder. If he could have nothing else, he just wanted to see them both safe and sound.  
"Please Spyro, Cynder hurry we're running out of time." He Whipered to himself. "All right then.." Cyril said ready to get back to getting the rest of the evacuees, with renewed energy. "Yes, we need to prepare for the worst at this point." Terrador spoke up, he wouldn't admit it to no one not even himself that he felt genuine fear maybe for the first time in his life.  
"May the ancestors look after us all in these dark times."


	2. Chapter 2

Sparx fluttered in the daylight, the past hour had been the most intense time in his whole life. Down in the underground city he and the guardians just finished getting everyone into their shelters. He was waiting for the end now, just as the last refugees were secured Volteer and Chief Prowlus came down into the catacombs saying the destroyer completed its travel to the volcano. So here he was juddled with his colony of dragonlies listening to the sound of the world as they knew it crumbling apart, just when the tremors had reached their peaks everything stopped and got quiet. Despite being scared out of his mind, Sparx left his shelter and looked out to see possibly the most beautiful sight ever. The gigantic chunks of earth were returning to their rightful places, the trees had their luscious green in their leaves, the sky was no longer burning or covered in dark clouds now the sky was a bright blue with a few white puffy clouds in it just the way it should've always been. After Sparx got his thoughts together he realized everyone else should see this, he turned back to go get the others when he flew into someone's scaly chest.  
"Oh Spyro, you did it you saved us all from the end of the world!"  
"I'm honored Sparx, but I'm not the young dragon."  
"Wait...what?" The dragonfly removed his face from whoever the scales belonged to and realized he flew right into Cyril's chest.  
"Yes, but you are right young Sparx." Sparx looked to his left and saw Terrador standing next to Cyril with Hunter beside him.  
"Spyro has saved us all from the end of the world!" Volteer said making his apperance at this moment. Sparx though glad he was still alive, apart of him was still sad as he realized something important.  
"So when do you think Spyro, CYnder and, Ignitus will show?" The dragonfly's question cut short any celebrating as the to realized that the three mentioned were for a fact NOT with them for a reason after all.  
"Yes, perhaps it would be wise to send out scouts to find and render asssistance should it be required; surely a battle with the Dark Master has them exhausted?" Volteer suggested. "That is a good idea but they will have to unforunately wait." Terrador spoke up; at this statement Sparx was ready to mouth off to him till he went deeper into why.  
"We have to first get everyone out of the catacombs and back on the roads back to the upper city." At this point Sparx calmed down, even though he did not want to admit it, the guardian was right they couldn't leave everyone that was there down here.  
"Don't worry about your brother Sparx, he has both Cynder and Ignitus with him." Hunter said as if sensing his thoughts.  
"Well come on the sooner we can get everybody on their way home, the sooner we can go find Spyro." Sparx said with a clenched fist and determination burning in his eyes.  
"Couldn't have said so better myself." Cyril spoke ready to let everyone go back to their homes.

For the next several hours the underground city's caves were emptied and everyone was sent on their way back to either their distant or relatively close homes. "Finally that seemed like forever!" Sparx hollered to no one in particular in the pool of visions room, in it was the three guardians Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer with Hunter who decided to stay a little while longer in Warfang after his ken went back to Avalar. Along with these individuals were Sparx's parents who decided it was too late in the day to try and fly back and wanted to wait till either the next morning or the day after to leave for the woodland forest.  
"It's no trouble if you wish to stay and rest before your flight back home, after all I did have to rush you and your entire village here with no breather." Cyril apologized with a small bow of his head.  
"Sparx are you coming home with us when we leave?" Nina questioned as Sparx stared off through an open window.  
"Sparx, honey?"  
"Huh. What?" Sparx's thoughts came out of the clouds all at once realizing someone was talking to him.  
"I said 'were you going to come with us when we leave?'" Nina said once again.  
"Uh...No, I'm going to wait here for Spyro to come back."  
"take as much time as you see fit, but make sure you visit us." Flash soke to Sparx taking interest in their conversation after he finished his conversation with Cyril.  
"Ok dad." Sparx replied to this dad's request to visit.  
"All right then." Flash said turning his attention back to the three dragons in his line of sight. "Is there a room here we may have till we're ready to leave?"  
"Yes, of course we'll have it prepared for you immediately." Terrador spoke signaling for one of the servant moles to take the dragonflies to their quarters.  
"Again thank you...and good night." Nina waved as she and Flash followed the mole out of the chambers. Sparx though tired from everything wanted to keep a lookout for Spyro, but before he could even fly off he was stopped by Hunter blocking his path.  
"Whoa, ther yound Sparx you should go rest too after all, if anything you were the one working the hardest." Sparx was about to reassure him he was fine until Cyril backed up Hunters statement. "Yes Sparx, you had to be in multiple places when we were getting ready for everything and you shouldn't push yourself any further than you already have."  
"But what if Spyro comes back while I'm asleep or something?" Sparx urged trying to get past Hunter, but due to the said exhaustion he found it hard to see anything past Hunter's form blocking his view.  
"If that happens, then you will be the first to know of his return to Warfang, now please go with your parents and rest from these days activities." Terrador ordered to Sparx.  
"Yes I'm inclined to agree with them, Sparx it's not everyday you face the end of the world, the world being saved and , then being able to tell the next generation it really happened." Volteer began to rabble. Sparx lost the will to argue with them since it was four against one. "Oh all right I'll go to sleep!" Sparx threw his arms in the air in a show of defeat, but had to have the last say in this, way too one sided confrantation. "But the moment Spyro and Cynder show up you better come and get me first, all right!" Sparx said with a very serious face. "Of course Sparx, now go. Get some rest." Terrador said again, and with that Sparx flew off after the mole who was taking his parents and kin to their quarters.  
"Now that he's gone, shall we get some rest ourselves?" Hunter suggested ready to fall dead asleep on his feet. "We can't sleep now, we still have many problems to deal with and th-" Volteer shot off before Cyril cut him off. "And they will be therwe for us when we wake up." Cyril interjuected before Volteer could get any further in their guardian duties. "All right so it's agreed we will continue this in the morning...or when ever we're all awake again." Terrador said agreeing with Hunter and Cyril about getting to sleep, and with this said, they all went to their chambers for a good and long night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

For almost four straight days, the city of Wargang, had been almost silent, the only citizens taht were actually out-and-about were mostly the younger dragons and those who were trying to see how much damage had been done to their homes and business's. Among the few that were up and doing some kind of work was Sparx, Hunter and, the guardians discussing rebuilding plans, or in Sparx's case the search for his lost purple scaled brother.  
"Come on you guys, let's organize a searching party and go find Spyro." Sparx siad for at least the hundredth time that morning.  
"For the LAST time Sparx, we don't have enough people to send out in search of Spyro right now!" Terrador spke trying to keep from lashing out at the dragonfly, but it was true they literally had no one who they could send, other then Hunter, but he needed him in Warfang for the time being. Terrador would have gladly sent Chief Prowlus and his village of cheetahs in search of the missing dragons but they had left two days before they themselves were up.  
"Yes I'm sure they had to check out the damages to our home as well...that's why they didn't say anything to you about their departure they didn't want to stretch your force's anymore than they already had." Hunter said trying to make it sound like an apoloagy.  
"You have nothing to be apologetic for Hunter." Volteer said trying to keep things on the positive side.  
"I too want to search for Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus, Sparx but they will have to wait for now." Terrador pleaded trying to move onto other issues other than the 'search and assist' mission Sparx keep putting into their already buys schedule of things to do.  
"Fine, but I'd like this to be the first thing done when we have capable dragons that can help." Sparx settled, inside them all they all let out a sigh of relief, of all the things they had been through in their lives, nothing was as torturing as Sparx constantly talking.  
"All right then the pathway at the main gate was pretty torn up when that golem was tunneling through the-" Hunter went on to expain to Terrador, Sparx had no interest in the current topic so he decided to go check on his parents back in their room.  
"Hey Mom, Dad? I-" Sparx stopped as he saw his parents and the other villagers packing their bags. "Oh hello Sparx sweetie!" Nina greeted.  
"Are you leaving already?"  
"Yes son, we still have to see if our home is still there." Flash spoke.  
"Don't worry your heart out honey, we'll be fine." Nina jumped in sticking with her husband.  
"What if Spyro shows up and your not here?!" Sparx began.  
"Then you'll make sure he comes and visits us won't you Sparx?" Sparx did not want to admit it but that was what he would have done even if they had not said so. Sparx just did not want them to leave yet.

Dont worry Sparx, we'll be alright." Flash assured him finishing his packing before turning his attention to the other dragonflies in the chamber.  
"Ok everyone one hour before we leave, make sure you have everything."

The goodbyes for Sparx were too short for him as time flew by he let everyone know he would come visit with Spyro back. Now Sparx hovered at the balcony in the middle of the day staring at the last spot he was able to see his parents or the villager, seeing this reminded Sparx how he and Spyro separated after The Destroyer crossed the belt of fire.  
Feeling depressed he went back to the pool of visions room where Hunter and the Guardians were finishing the rebuilding plans for the city.  
"Now that this is done," Cyril began. "You there, can you go find Sparx?" Cyril asked one of the moles standing to the side of the room. When Sparx left, they did not realize it until it got unusually quiet on certain topics. Berfore anything else could be said, they all jumped out of their scales or fur. "I'm right here." Sparx sounded off sounding so sick anyone would have thought he was close to death.  
"I-I see, yes now about Spyro," This broke Sparx out of his depressed mood instantly.  
"Yes?!"  
"We have more capable people, but we still don't have the necessary power to send them out yet." Sparx was about to fall out of the air when Volteer finished Cyril's thought.  
"But I can show you the highest point in Warfang, so you can be the first to see Spyro coming from a greater distance if you want." Volteer offered.  
"You mean I can use 'The Lookout?!'" Sparx sounded off.  
"Yes why not you've helped out greatly so we decided, after we realized you had left, that letting you use the lookout would keep you occupied with the task of finding your brother." Terrador explained.  
"So is that why you were about to send for me?" They simply nodded in response.  
"All right!" Sparx yelled flying circles around them all. "So when can I use it?"  
"When ever you're ready to get started." Hunter said letting Sparx fly circles around him.

Meanwhile great distances from Warfang two dragons were resting in a small cave in a small mountainous region.  
"Hey, Spyro?"  
"Yes, Cynder?"  
"Are we almost there yet?"  
"If we keep up this pace, we should ge there in a few more days." Spyro said while roasting a lamb he caught in the plains before settling down as Cynder had.  
"How much longer is a 'few' more days," Cynder said raising an eye ridge a little.  
"I can't tell you for sure, but i'm say maybe ten, fourteen more days?"  
"That much longer huh?"  
"More or less yeah." Not too long after wards, both Spyro and Cynder were eating their share of the lamb, but a particular subject was on Cynder's mind about Spyro.  
"Spyro?" Cynder began after Spyro finished the he leg he was eating.  
"Yes?"  
"Um, how are you holding up?" Cynder began hoping to ease into this topic.  
"I'm fine, why is something wrong?" Spyro spoke in a cheerful mood.  
"Well, yes and no."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, at the Belt of Fire, what happened to Ignitus?" Spyro's mood deflated a little at the mention of the fire guardian and Cynder wished she never brought the matter up.  
"I'm sorry Spyro I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"No its alright, I was saddened at his death, but after the battle with the Dark Master, when we were standing on that weird crysatl, I could have sworn for a second that he was still there with me cheering me on, and telling me what had to be done, it's alright Cynder don't be sorry." Spyro told Cynder trying to cheer her up now. This was why Cynder had feelings for Spryo; no matter how he was wronged, he never held a grudge against anyone, his attempt at trying to cheer her up though had her blushing a little since he put his paw on top of hers, while looking her in the eyes.  
"Oh Spyro, I-" A sudden clap of thunder cut off Cynder as it began to rain harshly.  
"Well it seems like we'll be stuck here for a while." Spyro said a little fast and with a small blush across his face, he hoped Cynder did not see it. Fortunately, for hm she did not.  
"Y-yeah let's get to sleep; maybe it will be clear eneough to fly tomorrow." Cynder also said a little fast as she shifted so she looked in another direction.  
"Right, uh Goodnight Cynder." SPyro said looking out of the cave.  
"Goodnight, Spyro." In both of the dragon's minds, they both were thinking the same thing how they could tell the other how they felt, and wondering if the other felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is huge!" Sparx said in utter astonishment and it was true, although it looked small on the outside, the interior to 'the lookout' was huge, it had just about everything required for spotting anyone coming from any distance.  
"Yes it is...since we can't actually leave right now we're leaving you in charge of operations here with the moles." Terrador informed the glowing ball of light as he zipped back and forth around the room.  
"You mean I'll be in control of anyone that's going to be coming to work up here?"  
"Yes...but only until Spyro and the other are back or until you decide otherwise." Volteer spoke; apparently this just might be a temporary job Sparx realized.  
"When will the first shift begin then?"  
"YOU tell us, this your station now, and also we'll need to know how many workers you'll need and, how long they'll have to work." Terrador said letting Sparx know that as long as the hunt for Spyro and the others was on, that he would be responsible for activities here.  
"Oh, ok then I'd like sixteen moles that know the 'ropes' of being a lookout and they have to be able to work for about..." Sparx put on a thoughtful face as he tried to come up with a reasonable time. "About six hours in a shift."  
"We'll see what we can find for you then Sparx but if you need more workers you'll have to find them." Volteer let Sparx know just in case things didn't go as Sparx planned; Sparx simply nodded in agreement then realized another problem.  
"Wait, what about payment for those that are going to work?" Sparx pointed out panicking a little.  
"Yes that is a problem, but don't worry about that just send anyone that will work to us and we'll see to it that they get paid for their days work." Volteer said calming Sparx down.  
"I guess the first shift begins at the beginning of the day then since I'll be in charge?" Sparx tested to see how much power he was given in this job. "As we siad before Sprax, you tell us how you'll run this area." Terrador reminded Sparx again. "All right then, the first day begins tomorrow morning!"

Just as Sparxs had said, the search for Spyro and the other coming from a distance started the next day, and for Sparx he was optimistic in his search for his brother, but there were times when he wasn't too optimistic in the search. Sparx was currently keeping watch as well on the roof, that way he would be able to get a view of all the directions.  
"Excuse me, Sir Sparx?!" One of the moles called out the window to call out to the dragonfly, being needed he left his self-appointed post to check out why he was called.  
"Yes?" Sparx recognized the mole that called him as the catapult mole when he was still with Spyro.  
"I just called to let you know that the next shift is coming in, and your lunch is here too."  
"Oh, thank you. Speaking of which, have you had you break yet?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Then go take you break, you've been here since the early morning shift." Sparx suggested to him. It was true they both had been in the lookout since the early morning hours, most of the early shift workers had already left.  
"Yes, your right i've been working since the morining shift, but I feel obligated to young Spyro and Cynder since they saved my life on the city wall." Sparx remembered the account; both Spryo and Cynder had saved the moles life several times when he fell off the catapult.  
"I remeber, but you won't be able to help much if you don't take care of yourself first now go, take you break now." Sparx said again taking a little more of a commanding tone.  
"But...yes sir Sparx." The mole said giving in to his oreder to go take his break. Sparx watched as the mole slinked off, he himself was tired as well and despite wanting to go back to the roof and continue his search, he decided to take his own words of advice and went for his meal of the day. Not long into his strawberry dessert Volteer came in.  
"Sparx may I have a quick word with you...if you're not too busy that is?" Volteer questioned seeing he caught the dragonfly in the middle of his dessert, Sparx shot inot the air flying to Volteer as if he was just coming in to check on work down in the actual lookout.  
"Nah, I was just checking in on the progress down here." Sparx explained trying to sound as serious as this was. Volteer just chuckled at Sparx.  
"Don't worry young Sparx your not in trouble or anything I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was working out for you." Volteer reassured.  
"Oh well...um yeah it's going fine up here but this is not helping me and my stress levels." Sparx reported to the electric guardian. Volteer simply nodded as Sparx started to rant.  
"Well Sparx I realize this can be a stressful job, specially when you're looking for just one person in mind, don't worry too much about Spyro or Cynder they can take care of themselves, so please try not to let this job work you to your grave." Volteer cautioned him. Sparx knew he was right ever since his parents and the colonyleft he was having trouble sleeping because he was so worried about Spyro and then his parents' safe return back home. "Thanks Volt, when this one particular mole comes back from his break I'll give him the second in command so that I can rest and actually focus in my search."  
"Good for you and I also came up here to let you know that the dragon scout we sent with your colony has returned he says 'your colony has made it back safely.'" This news helped relax Sparx's mind a little but he still felt anxious about his brothers' wellbeing. "Thank you for telling me this it means a lot to me." At this moment the mole form earlier came back from his lunch or possibly breakfast.  
"Ah! Your back, congratulations you've been promoted to second in charge." Sparx said wasting no time in promting the mole. The mole was shocked, to say the least he simply stood there wondering if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming, after pinching himself to make sure he was awake he thanked Sparx.  
"Uh...thank you sir Sparx."  
"Now if anybody needs me I'll be resting back in my chambers, notify me as soon as there are any developments." Sparx commanded before truning around and leaving.  
"So uh...is this a joke or something?" The now second in command asked the guardian of electricity. "Oh no, you heard him correctly you're the second in charge now."  
"I don't like to question a good thing I guess. But why? Is he okay?"  
"He's fine he just needed to remember that we all are concerned about the young dragons and I wanted to make his job a little easier if possibly." Volteer spoke to the mole.  
This seemed to send a wave of depression through everyone in the room as they were paying attention to the conversation, the second in command noticing this spoke up.  
"I know you're all concerned about the saviors of our lives but getting sidetracked in our depression won't help if we're busy sulking."  
"Yes sir!" Everyone sounded off getting back to work.  
"You're a born leader." Volteer complemented.  
"Thank you Volteer." After this exchage of words they both went their separate ways to continue their duties, and pray that Spyro and Cynder and Ignitus were still alive, and would come back to the city soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed, and for Sparx it was the slowest period of time in his life. He spent most his days resting in the lookout, after he promoted the mole to 'second in charge', and a small stash of food in the room for himself, to others it was not even a snack, but to a dragonfly it was enough to get by for at least four days. After the first week of looking for Spyro he found himself getting more and more worked up about Spyro needing serious help. He broke himself from watch duty to go find Hunter to ask if he would be willing to track down his brother. After a while of searching for the cheetah he ran into Volteer.  
"Hello there, Sparx! How are you?" The guardian asked in a cheery voice.  
"It would be a lot better if I knew Where Spyro was."  
"What? Still no sign of the young dragon?" Sparx simply shook his head. Volteer noticed how down the dragonfly looked. he thought to himself for a moment thill he realized something they all may have overlooked.  
"Sparx maybe you're looking for your brother at the wrong place?" Volteer suggested.  
"What? The wrong place, where else would he go?" Sparx asked skeptically.  
"Well...is Warfang the only place Spyro could go?" Volteer tried to point out without giving him too much info.  
"Of course Warfang is the only...wait a second." Sparx thought long and hard for a moment. "Are you suggesting that maybe instead of coming here, that he went home?"  
Volteer just nodded. "You know what, you may be right." Sparx pondered to himself for a moment again trying to reason why he hadn't realized this himself, when a thought struck him.  
"Wait, are you just trying to get rid of me because I'm doing a bad job as a leader in the lookout or something?"  
"What, no never, your doing a great job as a leader. I'm just throwing out ideas to help you in your search for Spyro, since it seems to be a very importatn task for you." Volteer was a little stunned that the insect would say such a thing.  
"Well then what makes you think he'll be there?"  
"I'm not. It's just a possibility." He then leaned in towards Sparx. "But you won't know until you go see for yourself now won't you?" Sparx thought on Volteer's words again then nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with Volteer. "Yeah...yeah you're right. I'm going home to see if he's there. Can you tell my second in charge has the floor now? Thanks Volt!" Sparx questioned, then without anymore hesitation Sparx zipped out of the room before Volteer could reply with a 'sure' or a 'you're welcome.'

Spurred on with the desire to finally see Spyro, Cynder and maybe Ignitus again, Sparx flew with a renewed energy, back to his village, after a day and a half of nonstop flying he reached the outer edge of his village. When he regined his wind of flying just to get where he was, he looked around, trying to find some kind of sign that said Spyro or the other tow had been there, after finding nothing he felt a little scared. But wasn't ready to give up hope yet, he flew on into the actual village.  
"Mom? Dad? I'm back is anyone home?" Sparx tested after reaching his home, there was no answer, and Sparx thought that no one was home, he was about to leave when the door opened.  
"Sparx? It's good to see you honey." Nina called to him giving him a greeting kiss.  
"Nice to see you too mom." Sparx said giving her a hug. "Has Spyro come back yet?"  
"No, we thought you were waiting for him back at the dragon city."  
"Well I was, But one of the guardians suggested that he might have come back home so I came to check."  
"So no one has seen him yet?" Flash asked coming to the door. Sparx shook his head in responce. "Well, all we can do is hope for his safe return now."  
Sparx let out an exhausted sigh, as the nonstop flying he had done caught up to him.  
"Sparx did you fly from Warfang back here without stopping?" Nina asked concerned.  
"Yeah I did. Can I go up to my room and rest now?"  
"Yes, yes come on in...we cleaned up your room after you left so it would be clean when you got back so enjoy yourself." Nina said ushering him off to bed.  
"Alright, goodnight mom." Sparx closed the door to his room and flopped onto his bed.  
He looked out the hole in his wall which served as his window, and remembered all the times Spyro had slept outside his room when they were still playing hide-and-seek games when they were younger. The dragonfly sighed at the memory, and let his eyelids close and drape the darkness of sleep on him.

"And then what happened?" An excited dragonfly asked Sparx as he retold one of his stories from when he was with Spyro.  
"After Spyro and I laid a beating to the god of the shrine, the atllawa wanted to worship uss then!" Sparx recounted his experience from tall plains.  
"Really?" Another dragonfly asked.  
"Yep...I was the 'almighty' Sparx, 'scourge of the despots'." Sparx began ranting remembering the felling of being a god to others.  
"Please!" Someone from the back of the crowd spoke up. "Tell us another one of your adventures with Spyro!" It had been like this for several days now; on one could get enough of Sparx's life after he left the village. And for Sparx he didn't mind at all, he was the center of attention in the village and for him this was the best place to be, but during any of the story telling it always had a purple dragon next to him, now it was just him.  
"Alright," Sparx put on a thoughtful face to keep his audience in suspense, and if that was his goal it was working, everyone started to lean in waiting for the next story. "Did I tell you the time when we were kidnapped by some sort of dog pirates?" Sparx, of course already told this story, but everyone just shouted they wanted to hear it again. "Well we were wandering through a really dark-" Sparx told everyone what occurred after his departure, up to the point when he left Spyro and Cynder's side at the belt of fire. Now as much as Sparx wanted to keep himself in the spotlight, he still wanted to go search for the said missing dragons, this is where we find Sparx now, muttering to himself as he was considering what to do next.  
"Maybe I should go back to Warfang and see if he really did go there. Perhaps one of the guardians can help out now if he isn't there." Sparx was so caught up in what he was going to do next that he failed to notice two dragons coming out of the mushroom forest.  
"Or maybe Hunter and his village could help me...yeah if there were any damages to their home they would be done fixing them by now." The two dragons stopped as Sparx floated by still not seeing them. "Hey Sparx!"  
"Oh, hey Spyro." Sparx spoke nonchalantly, not realizing who spoke to him, or what he just said.  
"Duh! Why didn't I think of this earlier, I can ask one of the guardians if they can...wait a second?" Sparx suddenly stopped, and turned around to see Spyro and Cynder looking at him with raised eye ridges, eyeing him as if he was insane.  
"...I must be seeing things." sparx shook his head and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them, the two 'illusions' were still there.  
"...Maybe I'm asleep." He pinched himself and when he did the two dragons were still there. "Am I going insane or something?" He asked not expecting the dragons to talk back.  
"No Sparx, you're not going insane." Spyro laughed, both his responce and laugh made Sparx a little jumpy, and to make it worse or possibly better the other one talked too.  
"I don't know for sure Spyro I'd say he's making quick progress." Cynder said with a smile, amused at Sparx's shenanigans.  
"Spyro! Cynder! You're finally back." Sparx shouted and flung into Spyro's face hugging him with all he had. "I thought I'd never see you guys again! Do you know what I've been doing since you left, how I've worried about whether I was going to see you again?" Sparx ranted after letting go of Spyro's face.  
"Well I did make a promise to look after Spyro didn't I Sparx?" Cynder pointed out to Sparx trying to remind him of their promise before they split.  
"Yeah we did, thank you for looking after Spyro for me." Sparx flew over and hugged her face as well, showing hes appreciation.  
"Hey lets go, we still have to go see Mom and Dad." Spyro said turning their attention back to the village; on the way back Sparx had noticed that there should be three dragons with them not just two.  
"Hey, did Ignitus go back to the dragon city?" Sparx inquired. Both Cynder and Spryo shared a glance at each other and silently decided that now wasn't the best time for that topic.  
"Uh, ask us that another time Sparx would you?" CYnder replied hoping Sparx would drop it, Sparx saw something was up, but didn't push the subject any further. After a shourt travel from the forest they made it to the dragonflies village, when they saw Spyro and Cynder walking in, they stopped what they were doing and gave way to applauding.  
Cynder stopped but Spyro continued ahead, the dragonflies all swarmed around him hugging him and welcoming him back home. Above all the commotion Spyro heared two familiar voices.  
"My goodness, Spyro?" "You sure have grown my boy!" Spyro looked around and saw his foster parents hovering before him.  
"Mom, Dad it's great to see you again. I've missed you both." Spyro said happy they were both still alive and well.  
"Spyro?" Who's your friend over there?" Nina asked looking around him. The purple draon looked back over his shoulder to see Cynder still standing in the shadow of a few mushrooms, looking nervous.  
"It's okay; you don't have to be nervous." Spyro said coaxing her over to the crowd. As Cynder came into the light, Spyro smiled encouragingly to her and she smiled warmly in return.  
"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet Cynder." Spyro introduced.  
"Why Spyro..." Nina breathed and placed a hand over her heart. "She's beautiful."  
Spyro smiled and tried his best not to show he was slighlty embarrased.  
"Thank you very much." Cynder responded to the compliment. "It's an honor to meet you both." She gave a slight bow out of respect for Spyro's foster family.  
"Oh no please dear, anyone who Spyro likes is always welcome here." Cynder felt her cheek's warming up as she glanced at Spyro, who was trying his best to avoid eye contact with her. Spyro was about to speak again when Flash spoke first. "Well since you're back home we'll have to throw a 'welcome back' party and a 'welcoming' party for you two!" Flash said already having everyone get it prepared for the village of dragonflies, and the two dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Spyro show everyone some of that sparkly magic that you can shoot out of your face!" Saprx was trying to prove to a small group of dragonflies that Spyro could do what Sparx said he could do; they just found it hard to believe that there were creatures out in the world that could breathe things like 'Fire' or 'Ice'; or Cynder breathing 'Wind' and 'Shadow'.  
"Sparx you know that could be a bad idea right?" Spyro had been trying to enjoy the welcoming party since Flash had gotten wod out that his two sons were back; he was enjoying himself until Sparx came and started bugging him to "Show-off" a little.  
"Oh come on, Please, just a little fireball or a thunderbolt to prove you can do it, it would all so cover entertainment for the party?" Sparx pleaded. "I don't think he can do it guys." One of the dragonflies faid. "Yeah Sparx must have been making stuff up."  
Another of the group said.  
Spyro thinking about it for a short while, then hearing the last two comments made up his mind and decided to put on a little show for the unbelievers. "Alright Sparx, I'll give them a show." Sparx was ready to breakdown and start dancing when Spyro finally agreed to the show. "Yes! Do you think Cynder wants in, on this too?" Sparx asked Spyro before he could go off to the "middle" of the village. Ever since the two dragons returned Sparx wanted to make it a point in his life to be nicer to Cynder; and not considering her for this would be considered mean. Spyro gave it thought before looking for her a little ways away with their mother and father laughing as they told her stories likely about their childhood.  
"Sure, but let me ask her, oh and have everyone at the middle of the village for this after the sun goes down." Spyro said before walking off before Sparx could come up with some reason to do it himself. As he walked towards Nina, Flash and Cynder he couldn't help but think how beautiful Cynder looked right now, even in the shade made from the mushrooms she seemed to glow as she listened to Nina tell her about a incident about Spyro and a mushroom cap. Refousing himself for the 'task' a foot he continued onward. Little did he know that at that moment his dad saw him and who and in what way he was looking, as he came closer he pretended he wasn't looking in his direction and continued to help tell stories of Spyro while he was growing up before he left.  
"So then after we got his head out of the mushroom cap he somehow thought he could fit through he-" "Excuse me Mom, Dad." Spyro jumped in before they could most likely embarrass him any further. "Oh hey Spyro." Cynder greeted him before Nina or Flash could speak up. Nina subtlely looked over at Flash and saw a small almost not there smirk on his face. Cynder on the other hand had not been facing Spyro when he walked up to her so she had been a little surprised when he showed up. "Hey Cynder." On the outside Spyro seemed calm, but inside he was berating himself for such a lame greeting.  
"Spyro what's wrong you seem distracted." Flash spoke up trying to see what his son had in mind. That got Spyro out of his little funk, as he shook his head a little bit. "No its nothing," He said to Flash before directing his attention to Cynder. "But I'm doing a little show for everyone and I thought you might want to do something too." Spyro let Cynder know of his plans so she could decide if she wanted in or not; it was a slow start for Cynder at first, she was always trying to prove she wasn't evil like the Dark Master made her to be, as seen by Chief Prowlus and the hermit of Avalar when she first showed up.  
But here she didn't have to prove that, it was already proved by being in the company of the purple scaled dragon and his brother. "Sure what are we doing and when?" Cynder questioned as she was willing to give a show to Spyros' family and friends who consider her evil in the least. "Well Sparx would like us to show that we can, and I say this in his own words 'shoot sparkly magic out of our faces.'" Spyro imitated Sparx in his little act getting a giggle from Cynder at his brotherly antics. "Don't speak like I'm not here!" Sparx came up to them looking annoyed that he was being made fun of.  
"Spyro don't make fun of your brother." Nina reprimanded Spyro though she had a smile on her face knowing it was true from a story he had told once. "Ok Mom." Spyro said, just because he fought in a lot of battles didn't mean he forgot who raised him.  
Cynder just nodded to the information but still needed to know when this 'show' would start. "Hey Spyro," She called out getting his attention. "When does the show start?"  
"It begins in about another two hours or so, until then I'm going to let everyone else know of it's start." Spyro said letting her know what he was going to be doing.  
"Wait for me Spyro I'll help you out." Flash said looking back at Nina for a moment, she saw the look and got themessage and she was going to talk with Cynder after they left.  
"Hey don't forget about me Dad!" Sparx yelled after realizing he was being left behind, while he was going to be nicer to Cynder, he was not about to sit and listen to girl talk.  
After the boys were gone Nina waited for a moment before turning to Cynder and started the conversation.  
"Cynder sweetie can we talk before the boys come back?" Nina started off trying to ease into the topic she had in mind.  
"Sure what about?" Cynder asked not really sure what she wanted to talk about seeing as she wanted to talk when the boys weren't around.  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about...Spyro." When Nina said his name Cynder was caught by surprise at the choice of topic and found herself blushing a little, hoping Nina didn't notice; unfortunately she did but played like she didn't.  
"What about Spyro?"  
"Do ou have feelings for him?" A little more of Cynder's face got red which Nina "noticed" this time. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh come now dear, don't play with me I know you have some feelings for him I can see it by the red on your face." Cynder didn't know what to do she had been called out on her feeling for Spyro and perhaps to make it worse for the matter it was by Spyro's mother. Just as she was about to have a mental break down Nina added. "Don't get so worked up dear, I just wanted to know if you've confronted Spyro yet." That statement calmed her down though she was still a little flushed.  
"Well I did but," When Nina heard Cynder's confirmation she was ready to dance like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow believing she finally had a daughter, until she heard the 'but.'  
"But?"  
"But I'm not sure if he heard me when I said it though." Cynder said a little crestfallen that Spyro hadn't done anything yet.  
"Perhaps you should explain it to me then." A few minutes later Cynder had explained what happened from confronting the Dark Master, to Spyro's wanting to stay behind to pull the world back together, to her confession; the rest when they were missing she already heard about from the two.  
"So you were ready to leave but he wanted to stay behind to do whatever he did and at that moment you told him you loved him?" Nina asked just to be sure she had it right.  
"Yeah that's how it happened." Cynder had that blush on her face the whole time as Nina was the second person she told her felling about a certain purple savior.  
"Well I approve of you." That got Cynder's attention before she could daydream about Spyro. "What?"  
"I said you have my approval Cynder," Nina said with a motherly smile on her face.  
"I can tell you really care about him sweetie." Cynder had to stop and think about what she just said and when she did she had to stop herself from going up a mushroom. But the fact still remained that Spyro had to accept her if anything between the two were to happen. As if sensing her thoughts Nina spoke up. "Don't worry Cynder, I have a feeling he'll come around soon." Nina said with hidden meaning.  
"What makes you say that?" Cynder said curious about what was just said.  
"Just call it a woman's intuition." She said being cryptic about what was just said.  
"Don't worry yourself too much about it sweetie, youhave a show to get ready for soon don't you?" Nina said noticing and pointing to Flash and Spyro who were walking back and apparently still talking about something.  
"-All right so you'll do it soon right?" Flash asked Spyro as they came up to the girls.  
"Yeah its almost time now, I just need to find Sparx and I guess we can begin." At that moment Sparx show up looking out of breath. "Yeah...huff...its all set... huff...up we just need...huff...you two now." Sparx said before falling out of the air a little.  
"Whoa Sparx what happened to you? Did you fly nonstop thru the village telling everyone?" Flash asked catching Sparx as he fell a little more. Still out of breath he just nodded his head. Spyro just shook his head at Sparx, remebering all the times Sparx called him overweight.  
"Well I guess we can start the show now if your ready now Sparx." A few minutes passed allowing Sparx to catch his breath. "Yeah let's get this show on the road!" Sparx yelled full of energy once again.

But backing up a litt, to when Spyro left with Flash and Sparx. They ad just started to turn a mushroom when Sparx spoke up. "Alright I'll start by telling everyone that doesn't know of the show that it will be after the sun goes down, at the village center." Sparx suggested before receiving two nods and flies off. This Spyro and Flash just walking\flying around for a short while before Flash decided it was time to see how Spyro felt about a certain black dragoness.  
"Spyro I have a question or two for you." Unlike Nina who tried to ease into the topic Flash had no intentions of subtleness.  
"Sure dad, what's on your mind is it the show Sparx is talking about?" Spyro asked.  
"No not really, I'd rather talk about you and Cynder." Flash said not worrying about how blunt he may have been in his statement. Spyro faltered in his step as he heard who they were going to be talking about.  
"What about 'me and Cynder?'"  
"Just curious if you told her how you feel abut her?" Flash stated smiling as he watched Spyro fumble over his feet trying not to trip.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Dad, she's just a friend of mine and that's all."  
Spyro spoke a little too fast with a small blush on his face, which he hoped Flash didn't see; which he didn't.  
"I strongly doubt that 'Friends' as you say, check out the other when the other is not looking." Flash said remebering when Spyro first walked up to them.  
"How did you know about that?" Spyro asked shocked his Dad knew.  
"Because you just told me," Flash answered with a laugh as he now saw the full scale blush Spyro had. "And because when you were coming up to us I caught you looking at her almost like you were hypnotized." Flash said after getting himself under control.  
After a little bit of time Spyro got over his embarrassment at being caught. Flash spoke once again.  
"So have you come out and told this girl your feelings for her yet?" Flash asked.  
"Well no...I haven't." Flash heard the hesitation in his voice and being the good father that he was called on it. "Well? Why not?" He asked genuinely curious as to what his son was waiting for.  
"Because, ever since I rescued her from the Dark Masters control we've never had any time to our selves so I could tell her how I feel about her." Spyro answered Flash.  
"What do you mean by that my boy?"  
"I mean that since waking up after the three years we were missing we've had to fight for our lives, and whn we actually found a little peace we were too exhausted to really talk and...and." Spyro had to stop so he could get his thoughts together.  
"And what? What is it Spyro?" Flash asked now really into this talk now.  
"And when I knew what had to be done, she was willing to stay by my side to see the worst out when she said she loved me."  
"And have you said anything about that moment since then?"  
"No...I would have responded but at the moment she said that I was pulling the world back together, so I couldn't...its not like that kind of scenario happens on a daily basis."  
Flash now had the whole picture now, and on what Spyro had to do now.  
"Well now's the perfect time to tell her."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean after your little show or whatever you should tell her how you fell. And you can show her that place you said you found when you were younger to set the right mood."  
Flash suggested trying to help. Spyro seemed to think about it and after a bit more walking Spyro had a growing smile on his face.  
"Yeah...yeah that just might work Dad but I'd rather be alone when I talk to Cynder though." Flash agreed with his train of thought, and also remebering a certain gold dragonfly. "All right then so you'll do it soon right?" As they came back the girls who just seemed to finish their talk; Spyro was surprised that after all that they were back to where they started off, he saw the smirk on Flash's face and got the message and played along with it.

Now that we're caught up with both ends, the sun had just finished setting and the whole village was ready for a grand finale to the party welcoming Spyro and Cynder back.  
"Ok everyone attention please!" Sparx yelled getting the attention of the crowd of dragonflies that were present, also he personally had his 'unbelievers'' up front so there would be no denying his brother's and Cynder's ability to breath the elements.  
"As you may or may not know Spyro and Cynder here,-" Sparx gestured to the dragons a little ways away from him. "-will be putting on a grand finale to this party this evening by using some of their powers for us." Sparx paused here as everyone gathered gave to cheering for the show to begin; as for the dragons that wre to perform at the time were in their own conversation as to what exactly they would be doing.  
"I think maybe I'll start off with ice and then move on to electricity." Spyro stated his plan for what he would do but what he just stated was all he had, deeming these two the more safer of his powers.  
"That sounds good but I don't really know what I could do with my own powers, they all could be really destructive." Cynder spoke her thoughts to the purple dragon sitting along side her. Spyro put on a thinking face as he thought about which element or elements Cynder could use; after thinking carefully he had something good in mind.  
"I got it, why don't you use your wind breath and your shadow abilities?" Spyro stated enthusiastically and at Cynder's curious look to explain he did.  
"You could use your shadow powers to transport from the front of the audience to the back like when we were hunting that one time and while I distracted that sheep you crept up on it by hiding in the shadows." Spyro said explaining her first showoff of her element. Cynder then had a smile on her face as she saw what Spyro had in mind for her shadow powers; but still that left her wind powers hanging.  
"That sounds good, but what about my wind breath?" Cynder thought still trying to think of what she could do with that since it was the least destructive of her powers.  
"Well for what I plan to do I'm going to need help with it so you could use your wind breath to push it higher into the sky so it will be safer for everyone." Spyro replied trying to have her just as much a part in this as he was. After giving a quick thought she agreed seeing that it was almost time for them to start.  
"All right then, tell me what you're going to need help with then." Spyro lent in close to her and whispered what he was going to do, Cynder had a small blush at the closeness of them but listened to what Spyro said and found herself getting excited at what he wanted to do.  
"Wow that sounds fun." Cynder said after Spyro pulled back.  
"Yeah it does...Oh it seems their ready for us now," Spyro nodded to Sparx as they were introduced. "Are you ready for this?" Spyro asked.  
Cynder replied. "I'm a little nervous." She said as they started walking forward.  
Spyro could undersand that fater all this 'show' WAS at the last minute and they didn't have much time to prepare but decided to try and encourage Cynder.  
"You'll do fince, Cynder." Spyro said as they reached the platform wher the crowd chanted their names.  
"Hello everybody!" Spyro yelled getting their attention after the chanting died a little.  
"This evening Cynder and I have thought very carefully and quickly might I add," Spyro started getting a few chuckles to be heard.  
"About which of our powers we should use and after the quick thinking we've come up with something which we believe you'll enjoy." After finishing the crowd erupted into cheers again; using this time Spyro asked Cynder if she wanted to go first which she supposed would be a good start.  
"Hi everyone." She said a littl emeekly. In return the crowd cheered her on, this seemed to encourage her so she spoke more strongly this time.  
"All right then, the elements I'm going to use are my shadow powers and then my wind powers." She paused for a moment hearing the crowd reacting with awe.  
"It's not much, but here it goes then." She adapted a look of concentration and the crowd seeing this slowly got quiet, curious as to what she was going to do; they soon got their answer when she started to sink into the ground. After she completely disappeared they all started to look around trying to find her, some were surprised to see Spyro sitting exactly were he had been as if nothing happened. Two seconds later she made herself known to the crowd.  
"Are you looking for someone?" Was the innocent question she asked from behind the now stunned crowd. After a quick look to where she was and where she had been the crowd gave their applause to the dragoness as she walked back to the stage where she had started off. Once there Spyro stood up and walked forward confusing the crowd as they thought that Cynder was going to use both her wind and shadow abilities.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering about Cynder's wind powers without a doubt," Spyro started receiving nods from the crowd of dragonflies.  
"Well actually Cynder's wind powers are going to help me with powers in the show tonight." Spyro calmed the crowd who now saw it as a conjoined action of the two.  
"All right, who wants to see the sky rain diamonds then?" Spyro posed the question to his audience. Curious as to how this was going to happen the crowd paid close attention.  
Just as Cynder had done Spyro had a look of concentration on his face as he opened his mouth. Thinking he had fallen asleep on them some made a move to 'wake' him up, when from his opened mouth a blue ball of energy formed, opening his eyes he looked towards Cynder letting her know he was ready.  
"Ok everyone here's my wind ability and the shower of diamonds." Once finished Spyro launched the orb straight into the air causing some to look skyward, once Spyro was done he took another look of concentration while Cynder used her wind breath to push the orb of energy even further into the sky hitting the previous orb casuing it to shatter on impact. The crowd was awed once again at the at the light show and even more so when tiny pieces of ice fell from the sky making it look like it was really raining diamonds. After some stunned silence the dragonflies exploded in applause at what they just witnessed from the two dragons, said dragons simply bowed at the cheers of how great the show was.  
"Well there you have it folks," Sparx fluttered back to the front of the crowd. "As you've just seen, the stories I've told about these two are true as yo've just seen."  
The crowd cheered even louder at this and now saw just who saved them from the end of the world it was Spyro the purple dragon and Cynder the black dragoness. Some were asking for an encore but Spyro then stated the the elements used they deemed safer than the three they didn't use. So after a little more mingling with the still clamoring dragonflies they soon left, slowly leaving the villae center to go home saying this was a party they would not ever forget.


	7. Chapter 7

In the swampland of the dragonflies not too long after the elemental showoff of Spyro and Cynder's powers, we find all but two dragons and three dragonflies still out enjoying the night.  
"That was truly amazing Cynder, how did you do that with the shadows anyway?" Nina asked trying to get the inside scoop of what the black dragoness did.  
"I just use my own shadow as a medium, then I picture where I want to be then I just move from my own shadow to another shadow." Cynder explained as best she could.  
"So you transported then?" Flash asked.  
"Not really, I can only do this if I've been to that place before and right now that's about my limit for what I did," Cynder then put on a thoughtful look then continued. "About twenty yards." Cynder guessed the distance from where she was to where she went.  
"So does that mean that will be as far as you'll ever be able to do that thing with your shadow then?" Nina asked now.  
"No, when I first learned to do that I could only do it for ten yards, so I guess the more I ust it ther further I'll be able to go."  
"Yeah, she first used it when we were hunting this rather smart sheep, and she just disappeared from beside me and caught it by surprise from behind." Spyro said helping to tell the story to her first use of her shadow that way.  
"Well that was the best party ever, but I think its time we turned in for the night now."  
Flash said with a yawn all partied out for the time being; unseen to all but Spyro he saw a wink from his father.  
"Yes, I agree honey I guess I'll be going to bed too then, Sparx why don't you go to bed too, you did do a lot today you shouldn't push yourself too much." Nina said in concern for her son's health.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll follow too, but only because I want you to fluff my pillow before you go to sleep." Sparx said.  
"Ok Sparx but you better come now then before I get into bed, Goodnight Spyro, Cynder." As she faced Cynder she flashed a quick smile to her that said 'here's your chance.'  
"Here I come; I'll see you two tomorrow." Sparx bid his farewell to his brother and Cynder; they both nodded their heads before the three dragonflies fluttered off to their home.  
The two dragons left behind watched them leave before Spyro and Cynder turned and said the others name at the same time.  
"Spyro." "Cynder." This got a chuckle out of Spyro and a small giggle out of Cynder.  
"Yes Spyro, did you have something on your mind?" Cynder asked. Spyro looked at Cynder and nodded getting just a little mesmerized by the small twinkle in her eyes.  
"Yeah...um would you like to take a small walk with me before we turn in too?" Spyro asked a little nervous about what he wanted to talk about during their walk should she agree.  
"Sure Spyro I'd love to walk with you." Cynder said, after all this would be their first time alone since arriving at the village and she could use this chance which was given to her to ask Spyro his feelings about her. They started their trek with Spyro taking the lead showing her some of the places he would spend his free time when he wasn't with his brother or the other dragonflies; while he was showing her around he thought of the place he wanted to confront her with his feelings about her and if they missed the event that happens there. Cynder while paying attention to the sights of Spyro's home, was also thinking the same thing about Spyro and her feelings toward her purple scaled savior.  
"Hey Cynder?" Spyro gently called out to her pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes Spyro?" Cynder answered just as gently.  
"There's one more place I'd like to show you if you'd like to see it." Spyro started off.  
"Sure, is it far from here?" Cynder asked Spyro about this place he wanted to apparently show her last.  
"If we were to walk it would take a while, but if we were to fly there..." Spyro told her dragging off at the end letting his point be made known without words. She got the point and nodded her consent; once he saw her approval he opened his wings and took off slowly so she could follow. Once the two were airborne, Cynder got a little playful and flew closer to SPyr ocausing him to scoot over to avioid bumping into her, but seeing her smiling face he did the same causing her to veer off to the side to avoid bumping into him just as she had done. This continued for a while until Spyro noticed that they were close enought to where they could walk.  
"Cynder we need to land now." Spyro said starting to descend; Cynder following his lead did the same. After landing Cynder looking around and noticed that it was just a dead end with a small tunnel behind her and a small shelf at the other end, she was about to question Spyro when she saw him jump up onto the shelf on the other side; following his lead once again she too jumped up and sat along side him.  
"Well Cynder, what do you think so far?" Spyro asked while sitting on his haunches.  
"I don't know is something supposed to happen now?" She asked, knowing Spyro wouldn't bring her here if something wasn't going to happen. Spyro just smiled before replying, after looking up at the sky checking the moon hoping they didn't miss it.  
"Well if we aren't too late," Cynder looked at him and knew he had something plannned.  
"I found this growing up and haven't shown this to anyone but you, Cynder." Spyro finished his earlier responce. Cynder was touched she would be the first to see what Spyro wanted to share with her and patiently waited for whatever was supposed to happen. They didn't have long soon from the small tunnel on the other side she heard a chiming sound, not long after that she saw a cluld of flying diamonds. Shocked awe lit up on her face as she watched the small lights of yellow, red, pink, blue, and purple fly around in their cloud, looking closer at the 'cloud' she noticed that they weren't diamonds but butterflies, after watching for a moment longer she looked over at Spyro trying to form the words to her question. Spyro gave a small chuckle at her efforts before answering.  
"Their a rare form a butterfly called "Unmarked Spectralids" that glow in the moonlight, and when they flap their wings there's a chime making them look like they were flying jewels." Spyro replied to her attempted question. Cynder finally finding her voice asked how he found this place.  
"I actually found this place by accident, one night I couldn't sleep and went for a walk hoping it would tire me out, when I found a small tunnel I could just fit into, going thru I came here and when I was about to leave this happened."  
"This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Cynder said watching a few of the butterflies pari up and start to what looked like to her dance together.  
"What are they doing now?"  
"After finding it I asked my parents about it and they told me two things one: that's how the Spectralids find their...mate." Spyro said a little slowly at the end; hearing the word 'mate' Cynder looked at Spyro, who was looking at her with a blush on his face.  
"The second is that if I ever found these butterflies I should show it to the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Spyro finished now with a full blush on his face; Cyndr had the same blush on her face as she realized that Spyro wanted her in his life, Spyro continued on before Cynder could reply.  
"I heard what you said to me at the core, and I'm sorry it took me so long with my responce." Spyro replied with his head down that he made her wait so long on him. He was still looking down when he felt her tilt his head up and meet her gaze. What he saw was Cynder looking at him with a few tears trailing down from her eyes.  
"Spyro the dragon." She started off cracking a little. "I would love to be your life mate."  
Spyro felt like he was the happiest dragon in the world he was going to be Cynder's mate and she was going to be his, he was about to say something wehn she put her tail blade up to his lips silencing him before he could actually say anything.  
"Don't speak Spyro, just kiss me." She stated with the earlier blush still on her face. Once she removed her blade they both slowly moved closer to each other. When their lips meet it was a little sloppy but neither cared cause when their lips made contact they both felt a jolt of pleasure that, that was both of their first kiss' and they gave it to someone they loved.  
Once they broke apart they just stared into each others eyes before Cynder scooted closer wanting to be closer to Spyro; When Cynder got closer he draped a wing over her and both intertwined their tails and watched the rest of the Spectralids pari up and fly off.  
When the Spectralis were all gone they both stood up with theri tails still intertwined and walked back to the village, after the short flight out of the enclosed area it was a long walk back but neither cared as it meant they could see the person they loved longer. Once they were back it was close to midnight when they got back to the village, and a little further they saw the house where Sparx and his parents were sleeping.  
"I don't want to go to sleep yet Cynder, I'd rather stay up and stare into your beautiful eyes." Spyro stated. Cynder just blushed and saw the game he was playing.  
"I don't want to either Spyro; I'd rather stay up and watch my mate admire me." She said which got a bigger blush from Cynder as he did just that. They went back and forth for a while before they both settled down with Cynder curling around herself and Spyro curling himself around her. Cynderr snuggled closer to Spyro trying to get some body heat from Spyro before speaking.  
"Goodnight Spyro." She said with a gentle smile on her face.  
"Goodnight Cynder." Spyro answerd in return to her as he laid his head down beside hers. Spyro's last thought before succumbing to his exhaustion was directed to Ignitus, wondering if he would be proud of him for listening to his last words to the two of them at the belt of fire.  
Unknown to the now sleeping dragons, was that the dragon of his last thoughts was watching them thru his pool of visions on the white isle with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Well done young dragons, you drew strength from one another, and followed your heart." Ignitus couldn't be more proud of them at that moment for heeding his second to last words to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Terrador stood over the pool of visions gazing into its imptiness. Ignitus the guardian of fire had the ability to see visions of the future in this pool but he himself did not possess the unique ability. The earth guardian sighed sadly; he had known Ignitus since they were young males in their prime. When his friend had said he was staying behind with Spyro and Cynder, he had the strangest feeling it was probably going to be the last time he would ever see the fire guardian. Now fearing the worst since all three dragons that went to the belt of fire had not been seen since then. It had been a week since Sparx went back home to see if he had gone home instead of coming here, and the fact that Sparx hadn't come back just made it worse for the militant guardian.  
Terrador's shoulders rose then fell heavily with a rumbling sigh, shortly afterwards he rose from his spot to leave the room.  
"Why are you so glum old friend?" Terrador stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice.  
"Ignitus?" It sounded like the voice came from right behind him. He turned to face him but when he did nobody was there, Terrador almost wondered if he had just imagined the voice in his head from the stress of three missing dragons assumed dead.  
"I can assure you both young dragons are alive and enjoying each others company."  
Terrador made his way back to the pool cautiously as it seemed the voice originated from there.  
"It's been some time Terrador." Ignitus answered somwhat sadly as his image appeared in the pool.  
"Ignitus? Is that you? What happened to you? And why do you look bluer?" Terrador asked seeing his scales were now bluish-green.  
"There will be time for that later my friend. Quickly! Gather the other guardians! We have much to discuss." Too dumbstruck to deny the pools order he had the mole outside the door summon Volteer and Cyril, telling him to tell them it was an emergency. A short wait later the two guardians rushed in.  
"What is it Terrador is the city under attack!" Cyril asked Terrador, scanning the room for any possible trouble.  
"No, far from it, it's Ignitus." Terrador said not taking his eyes off the pool.  
"Ignitus? Where is he?" Volteer asked looking around the room for him, though not finding a trace of him anywhere other than the pool he stared into at times.  
"You could look for the rest of the day and still not find me Volteer." Ignitus' voice came again, though he sounded amused. When the two new guardians heard his voice they looked to where Terrador was staring and saw Ignitus or someone who looked and sounded like him. The questions were written on all of their faces as Ignitus looked at them all.  
"I know you all have many questions for me but time is of the essence." This snapped them out of their staring contest with the pool and they all leaned back from the surface.  
Ignitus already knowing it himself knew his friends would most likely not accept it for what it was so started off with the question they all wanted to know.  
"First let me say that both Spyro and Cynder are alive and well; they are sleeping now and will return to you soon." This got simultaneous sighs of relief that their two heroes' were alive, and they would return home soon, though Terrador noticed his choice of words.  
'Both Spyro and Cynder...Why didn't he include himself in that statement?' Terrador thought to himself.  
"Ignitus, why did you not include yourself in that statement, you are with them...aren't you?" This got looks of realization from Cyril and Volteer as they too looked back to the pool, though all they got was silence and a sad smile from Ignitus. This had them all realize that Ignitus was no longer with them and he had moved on. "What happened?" Was Volteer's simply gloomy question. After indulging them about what happened at the belt of fire when he 'left' and what happened after Spyro pulled the world back together with his influence, he told them the old chronicler past his duties to him.  
"So let me get this straight then, Ignitus you're The Chronicler now." Cyril asked wondering if he was dreaming as the news of Ignitus being dead was hard to handle, he was just barely keeping tears from falling from his eyes.  
"I know it's hard to accept, but yes I died and am now the new Chronicler." Ignitus replied. "But this is why I asked you all here, because I'm dead, the position for the guardian of fire is now open." Ignitus stated to them which they failed to realize since the news of his death hit them hard.  
"Yes it is open now, but who can we get to fill it? There aren't any dragons other than Spyro who can use the fire element." Volteer said though it wasn't with his usual enthusiasm. It seemed true too; any dragons that were still alive couldn't use the elements and in particular the need for a fire dragon, this is where Ignitus had put a smile on his face.  
"I thought so too until I looked into a few books around the time when Cynder's egg was taken and she was made into the Dark Masters servant," Ignitus paused here as just his title sent shivers up their spines. "It would seem when Cynder started conquering different realms some stayed and fought her and her army, while the rest fled and hid, waiting for the end of the fighting." Ignitus didn't have to say anymore as he saw new life come into their faces.  
"So you're saying there are groups of dragons out there then?" Terrador questioned.  
"Not just groups, but entire colonies of dragons, I had the chance to look thru the books at my disposal, and it seems we have candidates out there, though I can't say where they are for sure, you will have to look for them the hard way." Ignitus replied a little down he could not help more.  
"Don't sound so depressed with what you just informed us, we have Spyro and others to choose from." Volteer sounded off more upbeat than his last words spoken. What Ignitus didn't or perhaps couldn't tell them, the trouble it would be training them for the position, they still had more questions that had to be answered but he was out of time.  
"I'm sorry my friends but we're out of time it would seem." This got them all to panic and try to ask more questions hoping to receive answers.  
"I'm afraid I can't answer more than I already have though I'll say this," They all got silent to hear what he would say.  
"The one you choose will handle the position just fine." Ignitus finished even as he faded under the waves of the pool leaving behind three friends that continued to stare hoping he would come back. After they were sure he had left them they all pulled back and shared a silence taht let them all think about what was told to hem by the former guardian of fire.  
"Well at least we know that there are other dragons out there, and somewhere, there is someone capable of handling the responsibility of guardianship." Cyril stated breaking the silence.  
"Let's not forget that both Spyro and Cynder are alive and well." Volteer stated getting positively charge with enthusiasm again. Terrador nodded to all of this as he thought about the conversation he had with Ignitus.  
"Yes, the only question is what the quickest way to find them is?" Terrador stated the issue that needed their attention, though Warfang was almost completely rebuilt their forces were still stretched too thin to send out scouts. Before Cyril or Volteer could respond another voice was heard. "I believe I can help with that." They all turned to see Hunter standing by the door with a falson on his shoulder.  
"How long have you been listening in?" Terrador asked not noticing the cheetah until he made himself known.  
"Since Cyril and Volteer charged here, they almost tramped over me to get here. I thought there was trouble so I followed them until I knew the situation, then I sent a falcon back to Avalar letting them know of the situation and the need for more falcons then the two with me." At the gesture to the remaining bird, aforementioned bird squawked and flapped its wings showing it was ready to start looking for any signs of colonies.  
So this is what they discussed till the sun went down and when it was all said and done they all went to sleep, sad Ignitus was no longer with them, but happy that at least Spyro and Cynder were still alive.

Spyro walked through the halls of the white isles temple, as he turned a couple of corners; it was quiet except for his breathing and his claws clicking on the floor.  
'Why am I here?' He thought to himself. "The white isle is supposed to be where..." He trailed off as the memories came back to him. "The Chronicler!" He gasped in surprise and took off running. He dashed down the last two corners and jumped over the step in the ground and went to the chronicler's door seeing as he didn't have to do the test of his four elements. He skidded to a halt as he entered adn searched frantically for the old dragon.  
"Chronicler! Are you here? Chronicler!" Spyro called looking around the immediate area.  
"Calm yourself, young dragon." A soothing voice came from the shadows. "The Chronicler you knew passed his duties onto me." Spyro squinted into the darkness; the voice sounded all too familiar. "Who...who are you?"  
The dragon stepped out of the shadows and smiled warmly at Spyro.  
Spyro's eyes widened in shock and his jaw fell open. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Ig...Ignitus!" He managed to squeak.  
"Yes Spyro, I am glad to see you are well. You had me worried when the last chronicler said he couldn't find you."  
"I'm so glad to see you Ignitus!" Spyro cried and flung his paws around the former fire guardian's massive leg. The purple dragon had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.  
"I thought I'd lost you forever." He looked up at his mentor, he now carried the crystal pendant the previous chronicler had around his neck and the bags of scrolls hung from his sides.  
"Young dragon, know that I will always be with you and Cynder, no matter where I am."  
Ignitus nuzzled Spyro to help calm him down.  
"But Ignitus, I don't understand. I have so much I want to tell you, and just as much I want to ask you."  
"I know you do." Ignitus whispered softly and continued to nuzzle the youngster. "But there are more important things that will need you attention soon."  
Spyro cocked his head to the side curious as to what he meant. "What could possibly be more important than you Ignitus? The Dark Master is gone and the world is safe from his evil."  
"That is true. And I am very proud of you and Cynder for relying on each other through such a hard moment in your lives. What I speak of is not the Dark Master but of the guardians."  
"What's wrong? Are they okay?"  
"They are just fine Spyro." Ignitus assured him. He looked up as if something grabbed his attention. "It looks like our time together is drawing to a close. There isn't a need for you to go just yet, so enjoy yourselves a little longer then head to Warfang, speak to Terrador and the others."  
"Wait Ignitus! Don't go yet!" Spyro cried even as the room in which he stood was slipping away.  
"I will always be here for you Spyro." Ignitus called from a distance. "Whenever you need guidance I will be there for you."

"Spyro."  
The purple dragon groaned in his sleep mumbling Ignitus' name.  
"Spyro wake up." The voice said again more urgently though.  
Spyro opened his eyes only to see blurred figures.  
"Spyro are you okay?" Cynder asked with a worried look in her eyes, the purple dragon sat up and stretched and looked around; both his parents and Sparx were watching the scene play out. Nina and Flash had looks of worry etched onto their faces, while Sparx looked as if he knoews what his best friend was feeling.  
Spyro looked back to Cynder and gave her a half-smile. "I'm fine Cynder."  
"Are you sure? You were talking in your sleep, and it sounded like you were talking to Ignitus."  
"Yeah I was." Spyro sniffled as tears fell from his eyes, what everyone but Cynder thought were tears of sadness was actually tears of joy trailing down his cheeks. "He's alive Cynder." The black dragoness gasped in shock and her eyes grew wide. She knew first hand how hard it was for Spyro when he lost the one dragon who knew him more than the others put together. "Ignitus is the new Chronicler now." Spyro stated.  
"Oh Spyro!" Spyro pulled her into a hug with his wings as they cried together at the news of the deceased guardian; the dragonflies watched as the two dragons wept on each other for a couple minutes. Spyro was the first to pull away from the embrace though reluctantly.  
"Cynder, Ignitus told me that we neeed to go to the dragon temple, though he said we can enjoy ourselves a little before then."  
"The temple? Why, what for?"  
"I'm not sure," Spyro shook his head a little. "But from what he said we'll be needed."  
"Are you kidding me?" Sparx groaned not liking the news. "We JUST got through saving the world, and it already needs to be saved again?" He raised his fist to the sky and shook it angrily. "Why me? Why?"  
"I don't think it's anything bad Sparx, besides he said 'we could enjoy ourselves first' so I don't think the world needs saving again." Spyro answered trying to keep Sparx from complaining too much.  
"Are you sure it wasn't just the dream you were having messing with your head again."  
Sparx said remembering the night of eternal darkness; or as he liked to call it 'The night of eternal creepiness.' Spyro only stared at him.  
"All right stupid question."  
"Mom, Dad...it looks like we'll be leaving soon, I'm sorry we have to leave when we just got here." Spyro said turning to his foster parents.  
"We understand Spyro, just be careful and the both of you promise your father and me two things." Nina said.  
"Sure, what is it you want us to promise you ma'am?" Cynder asked the now smirking Nina and Flash. "The first is we want you, Cynder to see us as your parents now." Flash siad; causing Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder to grow wide eyed and the latter of the three to sport a blush.  
"The second is that when Cynder gives us grand-children you'll let us know so we can spoil them rotten." Nina finished with a warm smile; this got an even bigger blush from the two dragons so much in fact that Spyro could be considered a fire dragon and not a purple one; Cynder's blush because while she would be Spyro's mate didn't even think of being a mother herself. They were about to ask them a question both would have said at the same time but Flash spoke up first.  
"And we know because we both waited up for you and saw you two cuddling together before falling asleep." Flash stated. This caused Spyro to pass out from embarrassment that his parents were spying on them and he didn't even know. Cynder looked at Spyro's unconscious form and culdn't help but think of Nina's- no her mothers she corrected herself, last statement and thought of being a mother. As if reading her thoughts again Nina pointed out with amusement in her voice.  
"Oh it looks like you're planninng on giving us a grand-child sooner than I thought."  
She said. This is the statement that got her to go red in the face before she imitated Spyro and passed out alongside him. Sparx keeping quiet throughout everything that just happened turned to his parents.  
"Wow you two are a lot better at teasing them than I thought."  
"Oh don't think we're letting you off the hook that easliy Sparx," Flash started off before Nina finished. "We want grand kids from you too so get moving already we're waiting."  
This had Sparx go red before he too passed out on top of Spyro's head.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed after Spyro's parents had made the request about being present for the birth of their grandchild; but perhaps more importantly after first regaining consciousness both Spyro and Cynder were a little awkward with each other, both thinking about having a hatchling together but were still shy about the subject seeing as they just got together; and strangely enough Sparx hadn't tried to make fun of Spyro and the promise he 'made.' When questioned why, he would just make an excuse to be somewhere else and fly off as fast as he could fly in the other direction. So here they were at the center of the village saying their goodbyes to everyone.  
"So you're going back to Warfang then?" Flash questioned both the dragons.  
"Yeah we've kept them waiting long enough with our little vacation." Spyro said, before intertwining his tail around Cynder's. It had been a known fact after Flash and Nina made their acquisition that the two were an 'item' and was given congrats by the village of dragonflies.  
"Spyros' right Dad, we've worried them long enough with our absence and its time we let them know we're still alive." Cynder joined in on the goodbyes to her new family, it was a rocky start for her since back then it was her first time ever having a connection to someone in that way, but she accepted it not too long afterwards.  
"And you're sure you want to go with them, Sparx?" Nina asked her son as he hovered along side Spyro.  
"Of course I'm going with them Mom, besides it'll get boring without me so I'm going to help keep them safe from all the big bad monster's out there." Sparx ranted a little to his mother. While Spyro and Cynder shared a look thinking of when they were on the city wall of Warfang when the golem that lost part of its arm showed up again and how scared he was.  
"All right then you three be safe and try to visit us every now and then ok?" Flash said, receiving nods from them all. Once they were done they both untangled their tails and unfurled their wings and took off, slowly gaining elevation in their departure and getting more cheerful farewells as they gained more distance between them.  
"So long Sparx!" Some of the female dragonflies cried out before they were completely out of earshot. "I can't believe I'm leaving all those girls, and my adoring fans behind." Sparx sighed as they turned forward and flu towards the dragon city once more.  
"Well if you want to Sparx, you can stay there." Cynder suggested to the pouting dragonfly. "After all, you deserve to have some fun and relax."  
"Oh no you don't!" Sparx snapped. "I know what you're up to, and it won't work. You hear me?"  
"What are you talking about Sparx?" Spyro asked as Sparx buzzed between him and Cynder.  
"I know you two are a couple now, but I'm coming along to make sure you two behave yourselves." He then looked at Cynder and pointed a punishing finger.  
"I know you want to just be alone with Spyro, but you better be a good little dragoness. Get my point missy?" Sparx said the last half of his rant with a smirk taht got bigger as he finished.  
"What are you getting at Sparx?"  
"Sparx!" Cynder snapped defensively. She could feel her heart quicken and her face felt warm despite the wind beating against it. The little dragonfly just laughed and zipped out ahead of the two dragons.  
"What was he talking about Cynder?"  
"He wants to make sure we don't do anything...'Inappropriate.'" Cyndrer said with emphasis on her last word and a blush on her face. Spyro thought for a moment before realization lit across his face and he too got a blush like Cynder.  
'So that's why he didn't poke fun at us while we were back home, Mom and Dad must have said something to him.' Spyro thought as he was going to get him for that jab.  
"Sparx! Get back here you little frogweed snack!" Spyro roared and took off after the glowing ball of laughing light.  
"Hey, save some for me Spyro!" Cynder yelled after seeing how fast Sparx could fly when he wanted to.  
"You two will never catch me!" Sparx laughed as they chased him thru the sky.

"I can't believe you two caught me." Sparx pouted as he was on lockdown with Spyro as his jailer, and a small cage of earth as his prison; Spyro just smirked in victory as he put his paw over the cage.  
"Well it serves you right for teasing us in that way." Cynder came back dropping a sheep from her jaws and walked over to the cage of earth Sparx was in.  
"I don't deserve this kind of treatment."  
"Right you sure don't...you deserve the electric cage." Spyro replied teasing Sparx a little. Cynder saw what he was doing and saw the dragonflies face of horror and joined in.  
"Yeah Spyro why don't you change the cage from earth to electricity."  
"You wouldn't dare!" Sparx shouted horrified that Spyro just might actually do it.  
"I just might do it Cynder." Spyro said looking at Cynder acting like Sparx wasn't there.  
"Oh then lets put some of my fear breath into it just for safe measure then." Cynder said looking like she was serious about it too. Sparx started to panic now, not wanting to be shocked, or scared stiff, but especially not be shocked and scared stiff at the same time; just from listening to what they would do to him he passed out.  
"I think we went too far Spyro."  
"Nah, he's just a drama queen." Spyro said 'releasing' the cage of earth on his brother and nudged him a little with his snout, not long after this Sparx shot up and made a movement to grab his bar cells saying he was sorry when he realized they weren't there.  
"Gotcha Sparx." Spyro said laughing out loud and walked to the sheep Cynder caught and started roasting it with his fire breath. Cynder who hadn't moved since dropping the sheep moved a little when he stood in front of her and fought back a blush as she still remembered what Sparx implied with his joke. While she was looking forward to being Spyro's mate, technically they were really boyfriend and girlfriend as they only agreed to be the others mate; and they hadn't actually mated with each other...yet. She thought with a blush thinking that when they got back to Warfang that she had to check out the library when she got the chance. Spyro's thoughts were along the same lines as Cynder's, he was just a little nervous about what would happen at that time. He knew that for certain things to happen she would have to be in heat. He mentally shook his head thinking too far ahead into the future, trying to rid himself of these thoughts and focus on cooking the sheep that was now medium-rare, close to being well-done. Stopping the stream of fire, he looked at it steaming and cooked to perfection as he finished; he blew a small quick burst of an ice cloud to cool it down and not have to worry about waiting for it to cool down naturally.  
"O.K. it's ready now Cynder lets eat." Spyro said turning around with a smile.  
"Alright let's eat then." Cynder returned the smile as she came up along side of him and started eating; Spyro following her example started eating a leg. Sparx looked upset at being left out and spoke up. "Hey where's my food at?" Cynder looked up and swallowed her food before speaking.  
"Sorry Sparx I wasn't sure what you do and don't eat so I couldn't get you anything."  
She was still mad at him for his cruel joke but it was somewhat true, she knew dragonflies ate butterflies, but didn't know where to look for them.  
"Alright I'll be right back I'm going to find my dinner." Sparx opted looking for his food over watching them eat theirs. He thought about throwing in a comment but stopped at the last moment remembering what they might do if they caught him again.  
It wasn't long before they were done and sat back up full and satisfied with their kill.  
Spyro slowly wrapped his tail around hers and squeezed back when he felt her squeeze his, and draped a wing over her as they silently watched the stars come out.  
A few minutes passed by in comfortable silence until Sparx came back shouting.  
"Spyro! Cynder!" Both dragons unwrapped their tails and were on their feet ready for a fight should the need be.  
"What is it Sparx? What's wrong?" Spyro looked around trying to locate a danger of some kind; with Cynder doing the same thing.  
"Look here!" They both looked and saw what he was...holding?"  
"Have you ever seen such a juicy fat butterfly before? I was flying by when I caught sight of it and after a little chasing it was mine for the taking." He said victoriously while flying in circles around the two. Both calmed down and looked at each other and shook their heads at his annoying antics before turning back around continue watching the stars; though the peacefulness of it was gone thanks to Sparx pigging out on his dinner.  
"Ah that was good, so what are we doing now?" Sparx asked hovering above Spyro's head.  
"I don't really feel like flying right now; so can we camp out here and move on tomorrow?" Cynder asked Spyro while he just nodded.  
"That's fine, we've been flying for most of the day and after chasing you Sparx I'm feeling sleepy." To prove his point when he finished he broke into a yawn.  
"Oh come on now I didn't tire you both out that much did I?" Sparx said with a big goofy smile on is face.  
"You had us chasing you for at least three hours before we caught you hiding behind that tree branch." Cynder replied with a deadpanned expression on her face; Sparx just looked in a different direction finding the trees more interesting while sheepishly whistling a tune.  
"O.K. then so we'll stay here and leave first thing tomorrow." Spyro said with both Sparx and Cynder nodding in agreement. Spyro settled down on his stomach; Cynder right alongside him and scooted closer to him as a cold wind blew by and chilled her.  
Spyro draped a wing over her and intertwined their tails before speaking.  
"Good night, Cynder, Sparx." He said after feeling her get comfortable and Sparx land on his head.  
"Goodnight Spyro." She answered ready to sleep and dream of her purple dragon.  
"See you two lovebirds tomorrow." Sparx said last after making sure he wouldn't fall off of Spyro's head. With their goodnights said and done they all went to sleep. After each one went to sleep each had their own dreams of how they saw themselves in the future; Sparx dreamed he was chasing big and fat unmarked spectralids, it was a known fact that dragonflies loved to eat this breed of butterflies. Cynder's dream was of her in child birth, there were several nurses with her helping her thru her childbirth. Once she laid her eggs she started incubating them; when all was cleared Spyro came in with Sparx and several other figures she couldn't clearly make out. Spyro's dream was of himself Cynder, Sparx and several unknown beings living in peace watching their children play together. This image slowly faded and was replaced by the mysterious figures Cynder, Sparx and himself again fighting against some enemy that threatened them all with a war. Then the scene changed again, this time Spyro saw himself and Cynder being trained by two of the figures he couldn't see earlier all he could see from his point of view was that they both stood on two feet like the avalarians but looked completely different. Once again the image faded and Spyro saw what looked like gems of some kind each had their own unique look and feel behind these gems he sees two sets of figures; the one on the left has an air of peacefulness with him though he was holding a weapon, and one of the gems on his side. The ones on the right have many more of the gems and an air that knew nothing of peace. As they each had their own separate dreams some parts peaceful others not so much, one thing was dreamt by all of them the future that each wanted to have and share with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"Finally we're back!" Sparx shouted from the top of his lungs as the group of three could finally see Warfang in the distance, once the trio woke up and stretched they had a quick breakfast of feer meat that Spyro caught for Cynder and himself;while Sparx went and caught more butterflies, but his disappointment couldn't catch any Unmarked Spectralids.  
"Yeah it's good to see this place again...even if repairs from the golems attack haven't been fixed yet." Cynder pointed out as they just past the part where it smashed a part of a wall to fix its arm.  
"True the golem did a lot of damage but at least the other places weren't hit as hard as this part. See?" Spyro stopped flying and just hovered while pointing to where the golem entered and went on a rampage to where they killed it, and then to the other areas outside of its warpath, there was no comparison; what the golem did and what the siege tower missiles did were in two very different leagues, most of the damage from the latter was cleaned up, while the first was the biggest problem seeing as they still had the lower part of its body to move and earlier said warpath to rebuild.  
"Their still trying to get rid of that thing?! I would have thought it would be gone by now what with all this time we've been gone." Sparx said amazed at the moles and dragons hacking pieces of the golems body off and disposing of it or if possible use what could be used to help rebuild. Spyro and Cynder both saw the work being done and wanted to help with the rebuilding of the city, but knew they had to make it known to the guardians that they were home and find out why Ignitus wanted them back here. So continuing onward they flu to the temple and a few minutes later they landed on the balcony. Simply looking into the halls they could tell it wasn't going to be easy to move aobut seeing the moles moving about some carrying blank scrolls to the pool of visions room, and then some that just went in came out carrying out other scrolls with the guardian's emblem on them.  
"Hey Sparx, do you know what's going on with all this?" Cynder asked with Spyro looking to Sparx who just folded his arms. "Nope after Volteer suggested that Spyro went home instead of coming here first, I left so anything after that I'm just as lost as you two."  
"Well we won't learn anything by just standing here lets go see the guardians." Spyro said walking forward. "That's easier said than done Spyro with all this congestion in our way we probably won't be able to get to them until the end of the day, and by then they'll probable be asleep." Sparx said trying to at least delay whatever they were dragged into again so he could enjoy his vacation for a little longer. Ironically when the two dragons and dragonfly were walking to the door everyone that was in their way stepped out of the way for them so they could pass and most greatly thanked Spyro for saving them even Cynder received thanks though some of it was obviously faked as if they didn't believe the stories of her helping Spyro save the world. Cynder noticed of course the fakers and those who were sincere in their thanks and the latter was mostly outnumbered by the fakers, she wasn't happy that she had so few that believed she was evil by her own choice and was thankful that the journey to the guardians was short.  
Once thru the hallway and now in the pool of visions room they all saw the three remaining guardians along with Hunter with their own scribes writing out scrolls and then the guardian's emblem placed on it to make it official. Spyro stood for a second before looking over to Sparx and replied.  
"Oh yeah Sparx it's a little late in the day now, we should try again tomorrow so we don't have to wake them up." Spyro said feigning sleepiness.  
"Ha ha ha. That was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Sparx replied sarcastically at the jab. This transaction between the brothers got a giggle from Cynder as she was distracted from her unbelievers.  
Though it was amongst themselves it must have been loud enough for the three dragons and cheetah to hear as they looked over to see what caught their attention, and were pleasantly surprised to just who they wanted to see again.  
"Spyro, Cynder it is great to see you both again." Cyril started off.  
"Yes it is...Why don't you come back tomorrow we've done a lot today and we got a lot done. And tell the rest the same thing also." Terrador said to the moles that were writing the scrolls for them.  
"Thank you master Terrador." The scribes replied more or less in unison and filed out of the room all of which thanked both Spyro and Cynder for their heroics in saving them; and to Cynder's delight all of them meant what they were saying. Once they all were out and the doors were closed and the group of seven were alone Sparx simply started out by saying to Volteer.  
"You were right Volt; they did go home instead of coming here." Sparx said breaking the silence that fell over them.  
"Yes I expected so seeing as he was involved in the war I assumed that he may want closure from the fighting and would want family close by." Volteer spoke to Sparx.  
"Spyro, Cynder it's good to have you with us again how have things been?" Hunter asked since they were missing since they defeated Malefor.  
"We're fine Hunter though we're curious why we had to come back here; Ignitus said we would be needed for something." Spyro answered then tried to see if Ignitus told them what they had to be around for.  
"It should be obvious Spyro." Cyril said.  
"We need a new guardian of fire." Terrador finished. At this revelation Spyro realized that what was said was true with Ignitus the former guardian now serving as the chronicler the position was ripe for being filled.  
"So you want me to be the next guardian then?" Spyro asked seeing how he was the only one who could use the element. Cynder looked shocked at the situation, if Spyro became the next guardian of fire that would most likely mean less time she could spend with him as he'll be busy with the others.  
"While you are the perfect choice in this matter," Volteer started off.  
"That isn't why you are here." Terrador finished again. Catching the new arrivals off guard as they were sure that was what was wanted from them after being informed of the need for a guardian.  
"So why are we here then? Spyro is the only dragon other than Ignitus that I've seen shoot fire out of his face the whole time I was here before I left to go home." Sparx asked then ranted a little since it seemed like a pointless trip if this was it and ruining his vacation that was cut too short for his liking.  
"What are you going to do then?" Cynder continued. "I thought all the other dragons died during the raid." Cynder pointed out as this was the history that was told to both dragons.  
"While that is true." Terrador nodded sadly, remebering that horrible night when he failed that batch of eggs. "That was only the next generation of dragons."  
"What are you saying?" Spyro asked tilting his head to the side.  
"What do you mean 'what are you saying?'" Sparx rolled his eyes; he just couldn't believe his brother didn't get the hidden meaning of the message. "Eggs don't just magically appear out of nowhere. He's saying you had a mommy and daddy dragon." Spyro's eyes grew wide at this and looked up at Terrador. Cynder was at first shocked too but almost immediately looked down to the floor suddenly overcome with grief.  
"In the war that followed after the raid many dragons fought with us." Cyril stated and once he had their attention he continued. "Many fell during those horrific battles and some we just lost sight of all together...and we believe that these dragons that we lost sight of, have established colonies of their own away from the war." Cyril finished.  
"How do you know this?" Spyro asked taking steps towards the pool. "Did Ignitus tell you?" Terrador was about to answer but Sparx beat him to the next responce.  
"So you want us to help look for the colonies of dragons that you guys think are out there?"  
"No Sparx, Hunter's people have sent us hawks and we've sent them throughout the lands to discover where a colony of dragons may be."  
"And from the work you've no doubt seen being done in here we are sending word out that there is a need for a new fire guardian and we are looking for their top candidate to be brought to Warfang."  
"That's wonderful news." Spyro chirped excitedly, he and Cynder would finally get to meet other dragons around their age. "So when will they be here then?" Spyro asked giddy.  
"We just started the work two days ago and put in the scrolls being sent out that candidateds have to be here a month from now." Volteer informed the trio, when a mole entered with a fresh batch of scrolls. "Excuse me, Master Terrador, We have a possible solution to the renovation requests you asked for." The earth dragon nodded politely and dismissed the younger dragons.  
As they were walking down the now quiet hallway Sparx realized it was too quiet for what they were just told, looking at the two dragons he noticed they weren't speaking.  
"Hey what's wrong with you two? We just got great new about more dragons, so why aren't you two more excited."  
Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, and then back to the floor. Sparx perhaps noticed the looks being shared and took the hint, and looked for a way out.  
"I'm going to go to the mess hall and get something to eat I'll see you two later." With that said Sparx left the dragons to whatever it is they wanted to discuss in private.  
When he was gone the dragons looked at each other. Both looked uneasy.  
"Cynder." "Spyro." They spoke at the same time and chuckled in amusement at the coincidence. "Yes Spyro?"  
"Ladies first." Spyro stated from their adventure when she was leading them in flight.  
"Back there, when you suggested that you would take the position for the guardian of fire did you mean it?" Cynder asked wondering if he would follow thru if a good candidate couldn't be found.  
Spyro shrugged in responce. "Sort of. I mean. I thought that was what he wast trying to say." Spyro then turned away from her questioning gaze and lowered his head. "But I don't think I could be a great guardian like Ignitus was." Spyro replied with a tear in his eyes remembering said dragon.  
"Spyro." Cynder reached out with her tail and turned his gaze back to her own. "No one could ask you to be as great as Ignitus. And I'd want you to be you and no one else, Ok Spy." Cynder said using the pet name for him that she gave and only used when they were alone.  
"Thank you, Cyn for the encoragement." Spyro replied using her pet name and nuzzled himself against her to show how thankful for her he was. Cynder just purred and nuzzled him in return.  
"That's what a mate is for." Cynder smiled, releasing him.  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
Cynder just shrugged too and turned away slightly. "Nah...it's nothing."  
"You sure?" Spyro asked moving closer to her.  
Cynder just looked back at him and gave an embarrassed smile. "Well...should we tell the guardians about us?" Spyro now had a blush on his face as he came to the reason for her small reluctance to talk.  
"That I'll leave to you Cynder if you want to tell them about us then alright if not then we can keep it quiet until you're ready to announce it." Spyro answered with a shy smile on his face as this was big news for them and now really wasn't the time for it.  
"Then lets keep it quiet for now and-" She then stood beside him and wrapped her tail around his. "-be like courting dragons should be." As she squeezed just to make her point. Spyro got the underlining message she was saying and the squeeze just made it more obvious what she was saying. They weren't mated yet so for now they would consider each other boyfriend\girlfriend rather then actual mates.  
With this topic seemingly finished they both went to find Sparx so they could find out where they wold be sleeping. True to his word he was stuffing his face with strawberries and anything that he could reach. After that he lead them to their rooms where they could sleep, when Cynder followed into Spyro and his room he shrugged seeing as the two slept togehter back in the swampland and on their way back here and made a note to tell the mole servants the next day that the second room he had reserved would be free for occupants. After passing thru the drapes used as a door he saw the two settling down for the night with Cynder getting comfortable and Spyro following her lead lied down with his chest being occupied by Cynder as he stopped moving and went to his perch above the door to the left and quickly fell asleep. Once they were comfy Spyro bid good night to Sparx and Cynder receiving a snore from the first and a responce from the Cynder followed his brothers example closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
Once Cynder was sure he was out she mentally kicked herself for chickening out the way she did. She knew she had to tell him the truth and despite having him right next to her she couldn't help but feel further from him than she did right now. She rolled over and looked at his calm face as he slept and wished she had the courage to tell him while he was conscious. "Spyro...I...I."


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks were very busy for the dragon city, word spread quickly about the rumors of other surviving dragons and the need for a new guardian of fire had everyone helping where they could in preparation for the arrival of an unknown number of dragons.  
Terrador was aware of this and had new establishments meant for housing a family of four full grown dragons, and some even bigger to house eight. It might have been a little much but it was better to be prepared for it than need it and not have the space to house such a family if one that size came. Spyro and Cynder helped a lot with this during the two weeks as most of their time was spent with the construction teams. Now we find Spyro and Cynder back in their room resting after another hard day of work with Cynder getting a massage from Spyro, who was rubbing her back mindful of his claws.  
"Mmm...a little to the left Spyro." Cynder spoke to him and purred when he hit a sensitive spot next to her wing joint. When Cynder first started to complain about pain in her back she suggested with a blush to go with it Spyro help her by giving her a massage; she was already laying down when she said that so she didn't see Spyro's change in scale color from purple to red and almost passed out but held on to conscious thought her he heard her groan in pain; at first he was shy when it came to touching Cynder in such a intimate way but when she groaned again he swallowed his shyness and approached her and tentatively kneaded her back muscles and from her spoken responses and moans of approval he quickly got used to such intimate contact with her and freely gave her a massage when she needed one or if she just wanted to relax under his touch.  
"If I didn't know any better Cynder I'd say you only come to me for your own selfish purposes." Spyro said playfully as he continued to massage around her wing joints.  
She heard the playful tone he took and thought for a moment before responding.  
"Well you never asked for something in return so I thought it was a free service you were offering." She replied with a playful tone as she turned her head to look at him as he now moved in-between her wing joints with a look that showed an innocent face so believable Spyro thought it should be made illegal.  
"Well how about for payment, this beautiful dragoness accompany me on a date tonight."  
Spyro and Cynder hadn't gone out together as an actual couple and he thought it was over due for them to be seen as such. Cynder widened her eyes as she heard what he wanted from her but courting dragons did do this and hid her face under her wing with a smile on her face. He knew she was considering his request for an outing tonight and lightened up on the massage so she could 'think' about it. Cynder was absolutely giddy at the thought of finally going out and being seen as a couple. She just sat there and waited till Spyro was done before removing her wing from her face and spoke.  
"Why Spyro I thought you'd never ask I'd love to go on a date with you this evening."  
Cynder answered with a warm smile on her face.  
"I'm honored that such a beautiful dragoness would grace me with her presence, I'll be ready in thirty minutes or so, I'm going to reserve us a table." Spyro said still in a playful tone before standing up fully and leaving. On his way out he ran into Sparx who backpedaled to avoid smashing into the purple dragon.  
"Whoa Spyro, what's up where are you going?" Sparx asked the grinning dragon.  
"I'm leaving to make a reservation for me and Cynder for our date."  
"Oh yeah? Well it's about time you finally took her out and be seen as a couple instead of hiding it from the public."  
Spyro stopped paying attention after the 'couple' part and started walking off to continue with his plans of a reservation for him and his dragoness. Sparx seeing as he was being ignored just 'hmped' before continuing into the room and seeing Cynder rummaging thru her treasure chest looking for something. "Hey Cynder, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for you date?" Sparx asked wondering why she was playing with the contents of her treasure chest and not getting ready. At that Cynder poked her head out and looked at the dragonfly questioning her.  
"I am. Spyro said he was going to reserve a table for us and would be back in thirty to pick me up. And I can't find good armor to wear." Cynder replied back before looking back into the treasure chest At that Sparx came over and looked into the chest and decided to help out. "Well I'm no fashion genius but I'd say why not the piece of you silver armor set. Sparx suggested as he looked thru with her.  
"Why these three?" She said as she pulled out said pieces.  
"Well for one they go with your jewelry," At this he pointed to her chocker and tail ring.  
"And in the right light it makes those markings on you," Once again he broke off to point out the markings on her head, shoulders, and her back. "Shine silver like them so I figured it would make sense." Sparx finished as he just drifted on his back floating around her. Cynder just looked at Sparx like he grew a second head and started talking a different language.  
"Well Sparx, you actually sound like you know what you're talking about." Cynder said amazed.  
"Well we all can't be geniuses in what we do." Sparx said puffing his chest out making him seem 'bigger.'  
"Of course Sparx, of course." Cynder sarcastically agreed pulling her armor out.  
"Wait was that sarcasm I heard in your voice?" Sparx asked.  
"No of course not Sparx." Cynder placated the dragonfly.  
"Well our welcome, and its about time you two come out with this and finally be seen as a couple, instead of just friends like you two have been acting in public." Sparx bluntly spoke as he came to a rest on Cynder's now closed treasure chest and watched Cynder put on her bracer piece when he noticed something on the inside of Cynder's helmet.  
"Hey Cynder, what is that on the inside of your helmet?" Sparx said as he amazingly flipped the helmet over on it's 'face' and looked into it with Cynder; what they saw was a emblem of some kind right where her marking on her forehead was, it was three streaks of some kind and they were tinted orange just a little.  
"What are those things did you put them there?" Sparx asked her thinking back to when she first got it and if at some point when he wasn't looking that she did this.  
"No, this is the first time I've even noticed them when you pointed them out to me, hey it's even on the bracers." She said undoing one to look at and another mark just like the one on her helmet was inside.  
"What's on your bracers?" Spyro said coming back to the room hearing the last thing Cynder was saying about her bracers.  
"Here, look, there's an emblem of some kind inside my helmet too." Cynder said passing Spyro her armor pieces. He looked at them both and saw the same emblem they did.  
"What is this?" Spyro said finding an interest in the emblem, for some reason it looked familiar to him, despite this being the first time he'd even seen it.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Sparx saw it first and I looked at the other pieces of the set and there in the middle were the same streaks in it." Cynder responded just rolling a bracer back and forth in her claws.  
"What about the other pieces?" Spyro asked curious if they all had the mark or if it was just this set. At his question she put the bracer down and turned to her chest opening it again she pulled them out looking inside them then putting them to the side. "They all have it!" Cynder said flipping them over displaying the same mark with the same tint in them all as the first set.  
"Well, what about you Spyro, if mine has it maybe yours does too." Cynder questioned. At this Spyro went to his chest and went about looking at his armor pieces.  
"Yeah they have it too." He said showing them the back of his defensive helmet and there it was; three streaks tinted orange.  
"That's good and all, but what does it mean?" Sparx asked not seeing the point in looking for the emblem in the armor. "The point is that; whoever made mine also made his as well." Cynder clarified. "Yes it makes since this armor didn't just appear out of no-where." Spyro reasoned then remembered what he came back for. "Oh that's right, I came back to pick our up for our date night." Spyro informed Cynder getting sidetracked from the mysterious mark of the armor. At this reminder Cynder's blush returned and she fidgeted a little. "Oh right I was getting ready when Sparx first noticed the emblem." She informed him semi-glaring at the dragonfly who shrugged his shoulders and drifted over to Spyro.  
"I guess this means you're ready yet?" Spyro asked he too being sidetracked by the conversation.  
"No, I'm n-" Cynder began until Sparx interrupted her coughing and 'subtly' pointing out the armor he suggested earlier. "Actually I am ready." Cynder corrected putting on her bracers, and helmet, but needed 'help' with her tail piece. "Spyro, would you help me please?" Cynder asked with a flirtatious look in her eye, combined with her helmet on it gave her a royal elegant look. Spyro nodded dumbly, too out of it to realize he was staring at her. With precision that came from doing it before he snapped it into place, however while doing this he noticed things he couldn't at the time. He noticed that she was lithe of course no fat whatsoever clung to her it was all muscle not enough for a strong hit but for speed, but beside that she was beautiful no matter the angle in which he looked at her it went with out saying; but didn't realize he said that last part out loud.  
"Did you mean it?" She asked with a furious blush on her face. Spyro realizing he said that last part out loud flushed too, his facial scales darkening.  
"Yes you truly are the most beautiful dragoness ever." He said sounding confident that no one could be more beautiful than her. And to back up his point he came around to her front and nuzzled against her face lightly kissing her, and purring back when she returned his affection. A gagging sound brought them out of the loving spiel they were sharing. Both looked to see Sparx sticking tongue out at them. "While I'm glad you two are making it official to everyone, that doesn't mean I want to see your lovey-dovey acts with each other, go you two have a date and if that's what you two are going to do then I'll just hang back here and chill." Sparx said flying up to the door post and lying down for a nap to prove his point.  
"Alright Sparx we'll see you later then." Spyro said grabbing his offensive set (Nuclear hit) and after having Cynder help him put it on they went out. On their way thru the temple to the main floor moles and cheetahs alike stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at the couple. True; their outfits were meant for battle, but all who saw them couldn't help but notice how handsome Spyro was; he looked like he was going to meet royalty; even the though the armor could use spot cleaning here and there it did not detract from his appearance. Or how beautiful Cynder looked she too looked as if she were meeting a royal family as unlike Spyro's set her was totally clean and shined in the waning sun light. They both heard the whispers of the crowd and on how handsome/beautiful they looked and couldn't help but be a little embarrassed b the quiet compliments.  
"Look at her, walking alongside our savior like she has benign intentions." A female Cheetah whispered to her co-worker.  
"Yeah I know; she's probably trying to seduce him and turn him over to the dark side." Cynder could hear the quieter of the gawking crowd and hid her face a little under such an accusation. 'I didn't choose to serve Malefor, stop saying I'm evil.' Cynder cried to herself at the evil of those who wouldn't let her move on with her life.  
"Hey Cynder?" Spyro called to her when he saw her hide her face.  
"Yes?" Cynder replied.  
"You shouldn't hide your beautiful." He said after he tilted her head back up with his right forepaw when they were out of the temple. She blushed at his compliment on her looks and returned his compliment.  
"And you look handsome yourself my purple hero." Cynder complimented back, thankful that he didn't hold her less then stellar past against her. By now they were walking thru the business district with just two more corners to turn when they almost ran into a cloaked individual. Thankfully at the seemingly last second he jumped over them with a flip, 'That looks like grandpa's work.' The cloaked figure thought to himself as he looked at the pair's armor. Once back on the ground he continued forward but not before calling back to the two he barely avoided a crash with. "Sorry about that!" And with that her turned the at the next corner.  
"He sure was in a hurry." Spyro spoke out as they watched him turn the corner and disappear.  
"Yeah but at least he apologized for the near collision with us." Cynder stated, appreciative that she could say that if she had to meet him again that she got at least one sincere apology out of him; ever if it was a bit rushed.  
"Well come on lets eat." Spyro led on as they walked into the restaurant and got on with their evening together.

Later, after their night out the two dragons find themselves flying just above the establishments on their way back to the temple for the night and while they both were satisfied with their meals they were disappointed that the night had to end so soon for them. But they had to turn in for the night so they could be well and rested for the dragon city restoration. Once back in the temple they made for their rooms when a voice stopped them.  
"Spyro, Cynder a moment please." They recognized the voice as Volteer and turned to see him in the pool of visions chamber alone with the cloaked individual or perhaps someone in the same kind of cloak as him in the room as well. "Good evening Volteer, why'd you call us?" Cynder asked, curious as to why they were needed.  
"I know its late and you two have a early start tomorrow, but that's why I called you two, you've been given the day off, and I thought you'd want to meet one of the candidates' for guardian of fire." Volteer answered. Immediately perking the two dragons up and catching Spyros' attention since he's been waiting to meet other dragons.  
"Well, not quite," The person said. "I'm just delivering the message that the rest of the group will be here tomorrow and to say hi to the familiar faces of the guardians." When he finished he pulled off his hood so they could see his face. He was...different. Instead of seeing a furry muzzle or a scaled face he was hairless except for on top of his head, above his eyes, and between his nose and mouth, and just under the guardians shoulder in height. And they could see that on his back he had two handles angled for his right hand, his weapons they assumed.  
"Good evening Spyro, Cynder, I'm Caleb R. Berserker; or you can call me either Caleb or Redd." The now uncloaked being said with a small nod of the head at the two dragons with a smile on his face. Both dragons just stared at the new comer; never had they seen anyone or anything that looked like this. Seeing the looks he spoke again.  
"You know, it's impolite to stare." He chided them. They both shook themselves at this and stopped.  
"Sorry about that, its just we've never seen anyone like you before." Spyro explained.  
"You'd think that after everything you two of all people have seen that you'd realize there are more beings other than the few you've seen thus far; the world is bigger than you think it." Caleb logically replied in response.  
"Any way you two," Volteer called attention back to himself. "I also called you so you could take him to his room; it's on the same floor as yours so it'd be more efficient to have you take him there." Volteer finished as he stood up as well.  
"Since that was all I was waiting for I'll be heading back to my chamber for some personal studies." With his piece said he left the three in the pool of visions room.  
"Well if you two don't mind?" Caleb requested.  
"Not at all Caleb this way." Spyro led the way out and up the multiple flights of stairs.  
"Ya know it's a real honor to meet you both in person instead of hearing stories of you both." He started off trying to start a conversation with either of the two dragons.  
"Really?" Spyro answered surprised that this...whatever he was heard of them. Cynder cringed at this believing she lost an individual to the gossip of her still being evil.  
"Your legends surpass you both," Caleb continued glad to have a conversation with the purple dragon. "Stories of your lives have spread since you saved Cynder from Malefor's influence to the recent past of you saving the world from his plot with The Destroyer."  
"Wow I didn't think we'd be that famous." Cynder jumped in hearing that she was free of the dark master and helping Spyro defeat him and saving them all.  
"You're too modest Cynder, Ignitus w-" He was cut off by Spyro who spoke in a shocked voice. "You knew Ignitus?!" "Yep I knew him; he was the one who sent out the word of your rescue, your disappearance, and your reemergence after the three years you two went missing. And Cynder?" Caleb singled her out since she got involved.  
"Don't worry about any discrimination from any of us when the rest of my group arrives," He informed her aware she was being defensive in her stance and speech since the start of the conversation. "Ignitus made sure to include that you didn't make the choice of serving Malefor willingly." And with this she let loose a sigh of relief at hearing there were others that believed her innocence in the dark master situation.  
"It's good to know there are others that believe I didn't willingly choose to serve him."  
Cynder thanked him looking into his eyes and seeing no hate in his eyes over her situation, and understanding? That last emotion confused her when she saw that and was about to speak up again when he broke off the look and brought Spyro into view.  
"Hey do you two mind if I ask you something?" He asked and continued when he got a nod from them. "Those armor pieces your wearing where did you find it?" He queried them.  
"These? We found them here and there when we were traveling around after we were woken up." Spyro answered. "Why do you recognize them?" Cynder queried back at Caleb.  
"Yes." His short answer caught them off guard and they stumbled but caught themselves a second later and looked to him to continue. "If it's the same set that I'm thinking about then my grandpa made them." He clarified. 'So his grandfather made these.' They thought in awe that he made such powerful armor and they all fit them perfectly.  
"If its his then there should be a-" He got cut off as a glowing ball of glowing light shot out of the room in front of them and flew into the trios walking path blocking further advancement.  
"Did you two enjoy your date?!" It asked when the light dimmed and revealed Sparx grinning like mad and flew circles around the three; not noticing the third.  
"Wait I was interrupting a night out between you two? Sorry about that if I had known I would have asked for one of the moles for help instead of waiting for you two." An unfamiliar voice spoke and Sparx turned and came face to forearm with the voice, then looked up to see who spoke. What he saw was..."You're the ugliest ape I've ever seen!" He yelled back flying over to Spyros' side thinking an enemy was among them. When Caleb heard the annoying mosquito insult him and felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.  
"What was that? Squash you like a bug? Well if you insist." He said reaching for one of his weapons from his back between the cloak undergarments.  
"Whoa, Caleb don't he's my brother." Spyro defended when he saw him beginning to pull his sword, he believed it to be. At the new information about the dragonfly he re-sheathed this weapon. "And I'm no Ape, I'm human you annoying mosquito." Caleb clarified. Now that Spyro and Cynder knew what he was in regards to species, the relaxed as well; when they heard Sparx accuse him of being an ape they tensed up as well but calmed down when he stated what he was. "And not just any human but a red berserker." He continued swelling with pride at that.  
"You're a red what? What does a color have to do with anything?" Cynder asked curious about that bit of information since she heard him introduce himself. He was about to answer when he broke into a yawn.  
"Excuse me. Sorry about that, can I explain in the morning or you can ask Volteer about it now or wait till morning again for an explanation because I'm dead on my feet right now." Caleb requested of them needing sleep.  
"Yeah sure the spare room is right across the hall from us." Spyro pointed out to the vacant room. After thanking them and entering the room to sleep they turned to each other and a silent agreement was made between the two dragons; drop the armor, find Volteer and get him to explain what a color and berserker meant. After a quick change of de-armoring they free fell out their windows opening their wings to slow their descent and went to Volteer's chamber which was next to the library. They knocked on his doorframe and when no answer came they figured he was back in the library studying who knew what again. They asked the librarian on duty if Volteer was around and got a guide to where he was. He was in the mythological section just now closing a book when they came into view and reaching for another.  
"Master Volteer, you have guests." The Cheetah informed with a bow in a whisper so as not to disturb any reader that may be near by. He looked up to see who she was referring to and saw the two dragons Spyro and Cynder with Sparx hovering behind them.  
"Young dragons what mysteries can I unveil for you today?" Volteer questioned after thanking the cheetah.  
"We heard Caleb say thru out when we first met him and in the end about being a red berserker in our conversation. And we wanted to know what he meant by that." Cynder replied.  
"Oh so you two caught that? Not many people do, berserkers are rare now a days even for his color." Volteer rambled not really answering their question.  
"Hey big guy, head out of the clouds and start from the beginning." Sparx snapped his fingers several times, heedless of the librarian 'shushing' him as she passed by again with a few scrolls and books in her hands. Volteer snapped out of it when he heard the cheetah and started from the beginning. "This can be a bit graphic are you sure you want to know?" He cautioned when he received a nod from them he put the book he had to the side and walked away.  
"Come over you three so you can see for yourselves." He started after getting another book in the 'B' section of the area. When they were comfortable next to each other with Sparx on top of Spyros' head he started story time. "Right, so, generations ago there was a race of warriors that were known as berserkers, they were fierce fighters few wanted to meet in combat." Volteer began turning a few pages to show a depiction of a battle between two groups on the left were apes and the right they correctly assumed were the berserkers. "They were amazingly strong for such small frames; they could do seemingly impossible feats of super strength." He described turning another page showing one male picking up and throwing a large ape like he was nothing. Spyro and Cynder sat enrapt attention about Caleb's ancestor's prowess in battle and hung off every word from the guardian's mouth.  
"For as far back as we can look into their history they've always fought just to fight, they didn't really care who or what they fought, as long as it was a fight." Volteer continued turning another page showing some berserkers fighting apes, dragons, even each other if they could kill the one they were done fighting.  
"So they were just monsters then?" Sparx concluded holding his lunch down at some of the things they did to their enemy's. Spyro and Cynder thought the same thing at his question.  
"At first, yes," Volteer answered turning two pages more to show a picture of two berserkers standing side by side on top of a hill, and down in the valley the hill rose out of were a horde of berserkers fighting; what caught their attention was the three streaks of red on the left one and the silver streaks on the right one. "Until generations down the line these two spoke of peace; only fighting when a life was in danger." Volteer explained when they sported confused looks about why these two were being singled out.  
"At first no one listened to them and was banished by their king when he heard them speak of peace for the war-like race." The next page showed the same two being kicked out by a blue streaked one and the two walking away. "It wasn't until a strange sickness struck, that the rest still in the city and the king asked for their return. But it was a lie by the king who wanted them dead for the lives they were living while his kingdom fell by his own dark hand." He turned the page showing the blue one putting a dark crystal into the berserkers.  
"Why did he do that?!" Spyro growled out at this seeing more of the picture and how most who got the crystal implanted in them died, and those few who were lucky only lost their color and became normal humans.  
"It's been speculated that he wanted his warriors stronger then they were and thought dark was the answer, just like Malefor." He replied saddened for the many that died in the king's quest for power. "But to make a long story short the two banished berserkers stopped him and took in the few who survived the crystals and destroyed the dying kingdom and now live in peace." Volteer turned again showing the two destroying their former home and leading the refugees to their new home. "What is that word? Mar-kayae?" Cynder read along the bottom trying to read the name of the new home of the berserkers.  
"It's pronounced Marque." Volteer corrected perking back up.  
"Okay I'm bored with the history lesson; now what's so important about the color."  
Sparx started the next part of the subject that brought them down here. Then he had to grab a horn when Spyro started to shake his head to throw him off.  
"Yes I suppose I haven't explained that part have I?" Volteer rhetorically asked and turned to the next page. This page just showed a graph of colors. Starting from the bottom up it was: Black, Green, Brown, White, Yellow, Purple, Blue, Orange, and at the very top side by side; Red and Silver. "I'm sure you can guess what this is but I'll tell you anyway; this was the power rating in regards to how strong a berserker was." Volteer explained.  
"Like Spyro here, the colors red and silver are rare and only come every few generations." Volteer explained to the trio of hungry minds and closed the book.  
"So Caleb and whoever the silver one are, are the ones who freed the other humans from their doomed city?" Cynder asked.  
"Oh heavens no." Volteer shocked them with this getting a chuckle out of their confused expressions. "Their both rather special though, and it was their fathers who liberated the city." Volteer explained again.  
"How are they special then?" Spyro asked trying to understand what it was that made Caleb and his silver counterpart so special. Cynder thought for a second before a theory hit her.  
"Their special because they were born in their awakened state from the previous red and silver berserkers, which shouldn't have been so; since those two colors happen at least five generations apart, though since the two colors are so rare, there's no way of knowing of often the two colors occur; so when all involved saw this they were shocked beyond belief that the color went from father to son." Volteer ventured further into the story.  
Which got expressions of awe from the trio as they couldn't believe this. Caleb and his silver counterpart were miracle births.  
"Well there you have it young dragons that is all you need to know about Redd and his ancestors, anything else you can ask him or Laurence themselves, well when he gets here or maybe their fathers, if they decide to come." Volteer said rising to his feet putting the book back to its place and turning to exit the library now. With Volteer gone the trio just sat there soaking up what they had learned. Caleb was right, the world as they knew it was much bigger than they knew; with this they just trudged back up the several flights of stairs to their room and bunkered down for the night; mentally exhausted from the history lesson of Caleb's ancestors. Little did Spyro know that a new adventure, possibly even bigger than what he's lived thru thus far was sleeping across the hall from him and on its way to Warfang.


End file.
